Una semana, Kiku
by Centric Yukino
Summary: Kiku es un simple estudiante en la escuela del mundo, un dia sus montona vida cambia cuando se ve enredado en una especie de triangulo amoroso, sin saber como tomar una decision o si en verdad quiere tomar una.
1. Beso

Había llegado a la escuela enojado y molesto por el hecho de haber perdido el autobús y mi almuerzo. 

Esperaba en la parada de autobús acomodando mi bento en la mochila, casi se me cae el bento tratando de hacer que entre en ella  
-¡BUENOS DIAS KIKUUUUUU!- El grito hizo que diera un salto, de nuevo tuve que balancear el bento en el aire pero al final no pude hacer nada. Pasos sus brazos por debajo de los míos para acariciar mi pecho.

-¡Yong! ¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!-  
-Buuu~ Kiku, tu nunca te diviertes- Hizo una mueca rara, y luego volvió a sonreír mientras me agachaba para recoger el desastre que se había hecho en el piso.

-No creo que a nadie le divierta que le hagan tirar lo que comerá en el día- intentaba mantener la calma, pero Yong es tan molesto. En respuesta se me tiro en cima haciendo que caiga de lleno al piso.  
-¡Juguemos un rato!-

Podía oír el sonido del autobús en la calle acercándose cada vez más  
-¡Yong ya basta!- comencé a moverme para intentar salir de debajo de él – ¡Déjame pararme! ¡Perderé el autobús!-  
-Está bien así~ de esa forma caminaremos juntos a la escuela-

Mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, Yong es más grande que yo y en la posición que estaba no tenia puntos de apoyo para poder levantarlo. El autobús pasó de largo la parada.

-¡Ah! Creí que si se detendría, supongo que tendrás que caminar conmigo a la escuela- me dijo riendo mientras se levantaba de encima de mí.

Estaba enojado, sin almuerzo, sucio y llegaría tarde a la escuela, y el riendo, me puso de pie y sacudí la comida que estaba en mi uniforme – ¡Si camino nunca llegare! ¡Puedes caminar tu solo!- Solo tome mi mochila y salí corriendo.

Salte por la cerca del jardín de una casa dejando a Yong atrás, creo que murmuro algo del auto de su padre, pero estaba muy enojado como para ir con él. 

Llegue a mi casillero, para guardar mis cosas, mi día no había empezado nada bien, pero guarde la compostura ante los demás, temía que debía desquitarme con mis compañeros en el club de karate, desafortunadamente, al final de las clases.

Cuando termine de tomar lo que necesitaría del casillero, alguien cerró la puerta, Voltee a ver con confusión, era Heracles Karpusi.  
-Hera-san, Buen día-  
Me saludo de regreso con voz suave mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. Me eche para atrás pero no pude más que solo uno o dos centímetros pues tope con el metal del casillero.

Desde hace unas semanas este chico a estado visitándome a la salida de mis clases y en mi casillero, me agrada que su voz sea tranquila y su plática lenta. Pero últimamente ha estado invadiendo mucho mi espacio personal, cosa que me incomoda mucho, no necesito otro Im Yong Soo.  
La mirada del Heracles me examinaba de arriba hacia abajo, lo que me puso nervioso  
-¿Q-Que?-  
-¿Mal día?- apunto a las manchas de tierra de mi uniforme.  
Recordar el estado en que me dejo la gracia de mi primo me hizo enojar -No quisiera hablar de…-

RIIING~

-Disculpa, debo irme- era mejor irme, debido a mi enojo, pero él tenía otros planes, me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hacia él.

Me sorprendí un poco, no parecía querer dejarme ir. Había poca gente en los pasillos, me tranquilizaba que a nadie le interesara lo que pasaba. –Hera-san ¿qu..- ya no pude hablar, pues sus labios estaban sobre los míos -¡¿? –

Se separo por un momento, solo para acercarme más a él, en un abrazo sosteniendo mi cintura, Mi confusión era tal que aprovecho eso profundizando más el beso, con su lengua lamio mis labios haciendo presión en ellos.  
Sentí como intentaba introducir su lengua en mi boca, no podía creerlo, en ese momento reaccioné separándome de el empujándolo con fuerza, no estoy seguro, pero creo que me había sonrojado, pero en esa situación, me sentía muy apenado.

Intento tomarme de las manos de nuevo, no quería que me tocara otra vez, lo golpee con fuerza, perdió el equilibrio e intentaba no caer.

Se sobo el golpe –Esto dejara un moretón- comento tranquilo.  
Yo en cambio estaba enojado, decidí que era mejor alejarme de él.

Correría de nuevo. Qué forma más grandiosa de empezar el día.


	2. Extraño dia

En el entrenamiento la mayor parte de mis compañeros se fueron a casa temprano, Tino-san dijo que tenía un compromiso y tuvo que irse antes.

El sensei me pidió que ayudara a guardar las cosas antes de irme, no quería aceptar, pero casi nunca puedo decir no cuando me piden un favor, termine siendo el ultimo de mis compañeros en salir.

Ya era tarde, la escuela estaba casi completamente a obscuras y caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida, por mi mente pasaban los detalles de lo que había pasado con Heracles, tal vez no debí golpearlo, pero no había razón para que hiciera algo así sin el consentimiento de una persona.

Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, que me distraje por completo.

-¡Hey!-  
Di un salto hacia atrás al reaccionar, mi corazón se acelero. Era Alfred-san

-¡No me tenias que jalar as…-  
Arthur-san salió junto con el de la nada.

Tengo entendido que Arthur es el mejor amigo de Alfred, pero no veo la razón, son tan diferentes…

-Alfred-san… me sorprendiste- con mi mano sentía como mi corazón se calmaba poco a poco por el susto -buenas noches- volví a repetir el saludo esta vez dirigiéndome a Arthur -Buenas noches-

Tengo la impresión de que no le agrado, las pocas veces que hemos hablado ha sido bastante incomodo. Lo he visto platicar fluidamente con otros, pero conmigo siempre es muy cortante, ¿Qué pude haber hecho que no le agrado?

Nuevamente Arthur me estaba ignorando, como muchas otras veces. Alfred le dio un codazo en las costillas

–¡ugh!... Buenas noches-

Parecía que no quería dirigirme la palabra, si no le agrado, por lo menos podría ser cortes y saludar de regreso.

-¡Oye Kiku! Tengo un favor que pedirte. Tú conoces a Tino ¿no es así?-

-¿Tino-san? Si así es, el está en el club de Karate ¿Necesitas hablar con él? ya se ha ido a casa, todos se fueron temprano, soy el único que queda-

-Si, imagine que ya se habría ido, el es el encargado del aula de audiovisuales, pero tu igualmente tienes una llave ¿Cierto? Necesitamos tomar una cámara para un proyecto y la necesito ya, por favor Kiku déjame entrar para tomar una prestada-

-Mmm…- Nuevamente no pude decir que no a pesar que esta vez si debía - supongo que sí, pero sin que el profesor se entere-

-¡Gracias Kiku! ¡Te debemos una! ¿Verdad Arthur?-

Alfred coloco a Arthur frente a mí.

-S-Si, muchas gracias-

Le sonreí enseguida, al menos me agradecía, esta vez me devolvió la sonrisa, no parecía forzada. Creo que estaba apenado, y no apartaba su mirada de mí, me sentí examinado, por un momento baje la mirada al piso, volví la mirada, sus cejas siempre han llamado mi atención, no dejaba de verlas, son algo pronunciadas pero se le ven muy bien en contraste con sus ojos verdes. Y no se porque estoy mencionando sus cejas...

Alfred nos jalo a ambos hasta la sala de audiovisuales, al llegar abrí la puerta pero tuvo que irse por unos libros que dejo olvidados.

–¡Esperen me ahí! ¿Está bien?-

¿Por qué esperarlo aquí? Debíamos ser rápidos para que algún profesor no nos atrape.

-¡OYE! ¡¿No es mejor si te espero afuera?-

Alfred ya no escucho Arthur, se veía algo molesto.

-Alfred-san es algo despistado ¿no?-

-Ni te imaginas…-

Cruzo sus brazos, estaba enojado, supuse que podría buscar la cámara de una vez

-Puedes tomar cualquiera de las cámaras que están en ese armario-

-G-Gracias-

Arthur reviso las cámaras y finalmente tomo una de ellas.

-Creo que hay que esperar al idiota de Alfred, ¿Que se cree ese maldito haciéndonos esperar?-

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque pensara de esa forma, no me siento muy cómodo diciéndolo

–Pero si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí el profesor que hace guardia podría vernos y me metería en problemas por dejarlos entrar, espero que no tarde-

Me sente frente a una mesa y Arthur hizo lo mismo, justo al lado de mi. Esperamos en silencio, no sabía si iniciar una conversación, quizá no quería hablar.

Alfred regreso  
-Ya llegue, hey Arthur ¿Tienes la cámara?-

-Aquí esta-

Al ver a Alfred note que no tenía sus libros, conociéndolo quizá los olvido de nuevo.  
-Errrm… Alfred-san… ¿No habías ido por unos libros?-

-Ha? A si los libros veras… pues.. Es muy curioso porque…-

Escuche un ruido, si era el profesor me metería en grandes problemas -¡El profesor!-

Arthur reacciono rápido, cerró la puerta y apago las luces. –¿Qué hacemos?-

No sabía qué hacer, quizá escondernos, pero Alfred se adelanto -Vengan-

-¡Espera! ¡Alfred!-

Nos empujo hasta el armario de las cámaras y cerró la puerta -Escóndanse ahí-  
Creo que él salió del salón, pues oí el abrir y cerrar de la puerta.

El armario era pequeño y el cuerpo de Arthur es más grande y ocupaba la mayor parte de él, intentaba no caer sobre las cámaras pero no podía mantener el equilibrio y me sostuve de su ropa para no caer.

Guardamos silencio, comencé a impacientarme y empecé a respirar rápido.  
Continuaba jalando la ropa de Arthur, no parecía enojado por ello.

-Si dañamos las cámaras nos ira peor-

Arthur me dijo que me acercara mas e él, ya me había cansado de estar colgando, así que sin pensarlo me moví, creo que quizá demasiado, podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente. Tuve una sensación que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, al moverme por ello casi caigo, pero Arthur me tomo de la cintura y me sostuvo, dejándome muy pegado a él, mi corazón comenzó a agitarse.

No podía ver nada y me incomodaba.  
-Creo que… hay una lámpara aquí adentro, detrás de mí-

Arthur prendió la luz, no quise alzar la mirada para verlo, algo me decía que si lo hacía aquella sensación de hace un momento regresaría. Pero podía sentir como me veía desde arriba.  
-K-Kiku-

Al escuchar que me llamaba alcé el rostro, sus ojos brillaban por la luz, sentí que mi estomago se hacía nudos. Termine sintiéndome muy ligero y cerré los ojos, Arthur se inclino hacia a mí y rozo nuestros labios.

En ese momento Alfred abrió las puertas del armario.  
-¡No se preocupen no era el profesor!-

Se nos quedo mirando unos segundos

-¡Maldita sea Alfred!-

-¡Ah!... perdón, l-lo siento-

Arthur salió de allí y accidentalmente me saco también, me cubrí el rostro de la pena, Francis-san y Antonio-san lo vieron todo.

No entiendo que me paso allí adentro. Arthur se fue corriendo, incluso ignoro las burlas de Francis.

No entendía que pasaba, Arthur estaba molesto, Francis y Antonio habian llegado ahí ¿Ellos fueron los que hicieron el ruido que pense que era el profesor?, todo parecía una mala broma. Quería saber si no era una tonta apuesta o algo así.  
-Alfred-san, ¿que pasa?-

-No te preocupes Kiku-

¿Qué no me preocupe?

-Mañana yo me encargo que Arthur hable contigo, disculpa las molestias-

Alfred se llevo a los otros dos de allí.  
Después de cerrar el aula regrese a casa, nunca había tenido un día tan extraño en mi vida.

Me pregunto que habrá sido todo eso que pase con Arthur.  
Ya no quería pensar, solo tomar un buen baño caliente.


	3. Molestia

Sentí el golpe en toda mi espalda… había caído de la cama, que curioso, eso nunca me había pasado.

Mi hermano Yao dejo mi desayuno listo en la cocina, junto a una nota, también tendría mucho trabajo ese día.

Hice lo posible por evitar a Yong, por suerte se distrajo con Mei, lo siento por mi prima, pero no estoy de humor para lidiar con él.

Espero poder entender que paso anoche, Alfred dijo que Arthur hablaría conmigo hoy… ¿Pero para qué?

Al llegar sentí miradas sobre mí, un par de chicas me miraban y se contaban cosas en voz baja, eso no puede ser bueno. Camine un poco más rápido hasta llegar a mi casillero, busque con la mirada a Arthur, es una suerte que nuestros casilleros estén en el mismo pasillo. Estaba guardando sus cosas, parecía enojado. Pero no pude acercarme a él, alguien me detuvo.

-Hera-san…- no sabía si debía saludarlo, disculparme o solo ignorarlo, una gasa cubría la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe ¿a caso lo golpee tan fuerte?

-Si duele- se dio cuenta de que miraba su mejilla

-Bien… ¡como si no te lo merecieras!-

-Discúlpame, no debí hacerlo tan repentinamente, en especial si estabas un poco alterado-

-Simplemente no debiste hacerlo-

-Se que no debo andar besando a alguien así nada mas, es por eso que…-

En realidad no quería oírlo hablar, pero la duda recorrió mis pensamientos al ver que se alejo un paso de mí. Me pareció un gesto extraño

-¿Qué?-

-Hey! Kiku... creo que debo hacer esto bien… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

Todos voltearon a verme al oír a Heracles, una de las chicas que me observaban al llegar, hizo un ruido extraño que solo puedo describir como un… ¿suspiro?

Volteé a un lado, Arthur había oído igual, me miraba recostado en los casilleros con los brazos cruzados, su mirada me causo escalofríos. Tuve que girar mi cuerpo para evitar sentirla, pero fue inútil. ¿Por qué me miraba así?

-Yo… ¿Qué? salir… ¿de qué hablas?- pretendí no entender lo que me decía.

-Vamos Kiku, lo sabes bien… pero… no tienes que contestarme ahora-

Tras sonreírme tranquilamente se retiro, poco a poco los que observaban regresaron a lo que hacían.

Mire el piso confundido, no sabía qué hacer, abrí y cerré mi casillero, no saque ni guarde nada, creo que fueron los nervios.

Arthur ya no me miraba, ni siquiera estaba allí.

De repente me veo enredado en una situación extraña con Heracles y con Arthur, el giro que dio la monotonía de mi vida es muy incomodo.

Las clases pasaron muy lentamente, La mayoría ya se iba a casa, hoy no habría entrenamiento, por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo. Pase nuevamente a mi casillero, la luz naranja del atardecer lastimaba mis ojos, con una mano tapaba el sol que daba en mi cara.

-Kiku-

Voltee rápidamente al oír su voz, Arthur.

Me acerque unos pasos, pero me detuve al notar que me miraba de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en la mañana.

-Arthur-san… ¿Qué pasa? Alfred-san me dijo que hablarías conmigo-

-… si-

Ahora él se acercaba a mí, me puse nervioso. Se detuvo solo a unos centímetros.

-Antes de que llegaras quería disculparme por… intentar algo contigo si eras pareja de Heracles…-

-Yo no soy…-

-Lo sé, todos lo oyeron, lo que no se es ¿porque?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te vi… besándolo, ¿Por qué dejaste que yo te besara igual?-

Qué bien juzga sin saber que pasa en realidad, que tonto es, ya veo porque es amigo de Alfred. El al igual que Heracles se merece un golpe. Y ni siquiera me beso.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras… y sobre lo que ocurrió anoche, puedes olvidarlo-

Me aleje de allí, esperaba que no siguiera molestándome, y si Heracles quiere su respuesta le daré una, no quiero estar involucrado con alguno de esos dos idiotas.

Quizá me aleje unos metros y Arthur insistió. Llego corriendo por detrás y tomo una de mis manos. Instintivamente tome su brazo y lo levante sobre mi hombro tirándolo de lleno al piso.  
Creo que se me paso la mano. Se quejaba por el dolor del golpe.

-¡A-Arthur! ¿Estas bien?-

-¡¿Qué rayos preguntas? ¡¿Qué no sabes qué hiciste? ¡Me acabas de tirar al piso!-

Sostenía su hombro, lo ayude a pararse, creo que si lo lastime.

-Vamos a la enfermería-

No se negó a pesar de que no se veía muy feliz, pase su brazo por encima de mi cabeza y lo ayude al llegar a la enfermería.

El doctor dijo que fue un desgarre de tendones, y que por poco se lo dislocaba. Me sentí tan culpable. No pudo colocar el vendaje, debido al Angulo de la lesión, también le dio unas muletas porque igualmente le dolía una pierna y la espalda.

Lo acompañe hasta la salida

-Ya te puedes ir ¿está bien? No me tienes que seguir-

-Arthur... de verdad lo siento, es solo que…-

-Solo que ¿que? ¿Me levantaste en el aire y me estrellaste en el piso accidentalmente?-

-¡¿Por qué me quieres hacer sentir mas culpable?-

-Mmph-

Parece Niño de preescolar.

-Te acompaño, te irás caminando ¿no es así?-

-Como quieras-

Tome mis cosas y las suyas y salimos en dirección a su casa.

-Arthur…-

-¡¿Que?-

Que infantil es. No tenía idea del porque quería aclarar las cosas con él.

-Yo quería decirte... sobre Heracles-san... el me beso, yo no lo bese a él-

Me miro de reojo.

-¿Y eso que?-

-Lo golpee por eso-

-… ¿ah? ¿Así que vas por ahí besando y golpeando gente? Ya veo, supongo que debo agradecer que no te bese por completo ¿no?-

-¡¿Sabes algo? ¡Eres un cínico y un caprichoso te mereces eso y más!-

Lo mire con enojo, de verdad quería darle una paliza.

-Lo siento- se veía sorprendido por mi reacción.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa.

-Es que… Kiku dime… ¿que piensas responderle a Heracles?-

Revise su pregunta varias veces en mi cabeza antes de responder, ¿de verdad esta celoso?

-¿Acaso deberías pensar en que le voy a responderle?-

La puerta de su casa se abrió repentinamente, un niño de unos 10 años salió hasta donde estábamos.

-¡Arthur! ¿Qué te hiciste? Eres tan torpe, seguro y te tropezaste en la escuela-

-¡Peter! ¡Regresa a la casa ya!-

-¡No me puedes decir que hacer!... ¿y tu quien eres?-

Me miraba con curiosidad, se parece mucho a Arthur, tienen las mismas cejas.

-Se llama Kiku-

-Mucho gusto- me incline para quedar a su altura.

-¡Yo soy Peter! El idiota de Arthur es mi hermano mayor-

Parece que el vocabulario de Arthur se extiende en toda la familia Kirkland.

-¿Quieres pasar? Compramos galletas-

-¡Peter ya déjalo!-

-Ven Kiku, te mostrare mis juguetes-

Tomo mi mano y comenzó a jalarme hacia la casa.

-No creo que tu estúpida caja sea muy interesante para el-

Su casa es amplia y está llena de estantes llenos de diferentes tipos de tazas de té. Me acerque a uno de ellos, hay unas muy hermosas.

-Todas son de mi hermano, es muy aburrido, no me deja tocarlas-

-¡Por que las romperías!-

No creí que el coleccionara algo, y mucho menos que las cuidara tanto  
Golpeo la cabeza de Peter con la palma de su mano, de nuevo lo mando a su cuarto después de amenazarlo. Reí un poco por la escena, en mi casa casi nunca hay nadie, solo somos yo Xian y Yao… Pero Xian no habla mucho y Yao siempre esta trabajando.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, cree que puede hacer lo que quiera-

-Está bien, fue muy gracioso-

-Ya que estas aqui... siéntate-

Dejo las muletas en la pared y se sentó en el sillón, yo hice lo mismo, note su mirada al ver que me había sentado un lugar alejado de el, cambio de lugar y se sentó cerca de mí.

-Entonces ¿me respondes?-

-Arthur… No veo la razón de que tú me preguntes eso, pero he estado intentando decirte desde que comenzamos a caminar a tu casa, que no quiero estar involucrado con el-

Sonrió cálidamente y se acerco a mí, estoy seguro que siente que por qué rechazo a Heracles lo aceptare a él, en realidad, no estoy seguro… todo este problema en solo dos días, me hace sentir confundido.  
Sabía que podía detenerlo, solo debía empujarlo, pero no lo hice. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, me jalo para besarme, aunque el jalón fue agresivo su beso fue suave y lento, no me moví, no hice nada, solo deje que continuara.

-¡Ewwww! ¿Por qué besas a Kiku?-

Arthur nos separo, Peter nos veía desde arriba en las escaleras sacando la lengua

-¡Nadie quiere besar a Arthur! ¡Es asqueroso!-

-¡Peter ¿que rayos fue lo que te dije? Ya vete a dormir!-

-Solo quería un vaso de agua-

-Pues ve por él y regresa a tu cuarto-

Peter corrió a su habitación tras tomar su vaso de agua

-¡Y si te orinas en la cama de nuevo vas a ver cómo te va!-

-¡Arthur eres un idiota! Le voy a decir a nuestros padres-

Peter azoto su puerta con fuerza, Arthur regreso a prestar su atención en mi.

-Entonces, ¿le dirás que no? ¿Por qué? Siempre te he visto platicar muy tranquilamente con el ¿No te gusta?-

No sé si puedo lidiar con sus celos sin razón y sus extraños cambios de humor.

-Desde un principio lo hubiera rechazado-

-¿Desde un principio de qué?-

-¿Por qué haces eso?-

-¿Qué?-

Comencé a pensar mi respuesta demasiado, debía decir 'Porque incluso antes de lo que paso anoche le hubiera dicho que no', pero de alguna forma no encontraba la manera de decirle. Por alguna razón no quiero hacer que piense que no tengo intenciones de involucrarme con el…  
Porque, para ser sincero… quiero conocerlo mejor, su carácter me intriga, nunca había conocido a alguien así, actúa de forma cínica, es celoso y tiene cambios de humor muy rápido. Quiero conocerlo sin que actúe de esa forma.

-Kiku-

Aun no sabía que decir.

-Debo regresar a casa, mi hermano se preocupara-

Mentí, Yao no regresaría hasta muy tarde, pero no quería seguir intentando descifrar lo que quiero.  
No le di ni tiempo de hablar, solo tome mis cosas y salí.

En el camino a casa comencé a recopilar lo que había pasado estos dos días y la forma en que me sentí.  
Ojala Tino tenga tiempo mañana, necesito decirle alguien sobre todo esto.**  
**


	4. ¿Que deberia hacer?

-¡KIKU!KIKU!-

Yao me despertó sacudiendo mis hombros, pregunte bastante exaltado cual era el problema.

-Son las 7:40-

-!¿Que?-

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude y comencé a vestirme mientras Yao me regañaba, hacía tiempo que no me quedaba dormido, en verdad mucho tiempo. Creo incluso que disfrutó regañándome, también hacia mucho tiempo que no me tenía que llamar la atención, ni a mí ni a Xian, extraña algo de eso.

Me puse el uniforme del día anterior sin pensarlo, para cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde para cambiarme, solo corrí hacia la puerta para irme

-¡Ya me voy!-

-¡Espera-aru! ¿Qué vas a comer?-

-Está bien puedo comprar algo a en la cafetería, nos vemos-  
Fue la segunda vez en la semana que perdía el autobús, por suerte no me tope con mi primo Yong esta vez. Llegue a tiempo, incluso 5 minutos antes de las 8.  
Revisaba mi hora mientras caminaba por el pasillo cuando Elizabeth me llamo.

-¡Oye! Kiku-kun~ ven aquí- El grupo de apreciadores del anime estaba con ella.

-Buenos días-

-Mira Mira-

En sus manos tenía una pila de mangas, Jounjo Romatica. ¡Había estado tratando de conseguirlo en esta ciudad desde hacia medio año!

-Lo compre ayer-

-!¿Que? Como es posible-

-¿Celos?- Me quede sin habla un momento pensando en mi derrota, recuerdo que ella me reto para ver quien lo conseguía primero, confiaba en que podría lograrlo pero...

-Está bien Eli-chan, tu ganas-

-¡No puede ser Kiku!- Feliciano se abrió paso entre los demás chicos con los Elizabeth y yo platicábamos sobre sus nuevos mangas, me desvié un momento de la plática para verlo, el retomo el habla -¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué Arthur y Heracles se están peleando por ti?-

La sorpresa y la pena se adueñaron de mi, permanecí en silencio y absolutamente todos los chicos que estaban allí guardaron silencio también, esperando mi respuesta.

-Kiku... No sabía que podrías crear tal discordia- La sonrisa de Elizabeth daba más que miedo, me miraba de la misma forma en que lee sus doujinshis R-18.

-...-

~RING~

El timbre, gracias al cielo, podría irme lejos de ellos.

-¡Dedo irme!- Y me aleje los más rápido de allí, ahora no podre ver a la cara a los chicos del club.

Corrí hasta mi salón de clases, pero allí estaba Alfred, parado en la puerta, no me vio hasta que me acerque.

-Buenos días- le dije en voz baja.

-¿Hmmm? ¡Ah! Kiku, dime, ¿has visto a Arthur?-

_¿Por qué yo habría de saber donde esta?_ -No-

-No lo encuentro por ningún lado, la clase ya va a empezar y el nunca se pierde una de las clases que toma contigo-

Solo moví la cabeza -Mmmm... Bueno voy a entrar-

-Está bien Kiku, creo que voy a llamarlo-

Trate de ignorar aquel comentario pero... _El nunca se pierde una clase conmigo ¿eh?_, de hecho si hay una clase a la que nunca entra, cocina, me pregunto si estará reprobando gracias a esa materia.

Alfred entro al salón al mismo tiempo que el profesor, después de eso me sorprende que me pudiese concentrar en las clases, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

Si tan solo me hubiera despertado más temprano, podría haber llevado mi propio almuerzo, no hubiera tenido que salir del salón, no me hubiera encontrado con Heracles, no hubiéramos hablado... Pero no fue así, y ahí estaba yo, Intentando pasar entre los demás alumnos para comprar algo de comer. Supongo que debo agradecer haber salido vivo de allí, las mesas dentro estaban ocupadas, así que salí al patio, de todas formas hacia un lindo día. Me senté en una de las bancas bajo uno de los tantos arboles y comencé a comer el emparedado que había comprado.

-Kiku...-

Alguien me llamaba mire a todos lados, pero no podía ver a nadie.

-Aquí arriba-

Estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol

-Hera-san-

Bajo de un brinco, y se sentó a mi lado, en su manos tenía un pequeño gato, un pequeño y lindo gato blanco, era tan adorable.

-Quieres cargarlo- lo levanto para que lo cargara, creo que noto como veía al gatito.

-S-Si- en seguida deje lo que quedaba de mi emparedado y lo cargue entre mi brazos.

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de mi situación, Heracles, cierto. Había olvidado que estaba... ¿Enojado con él?, ya no estoy seguro.

-...- de repente había un silencio incomodo. Sentí golpecitos en mi hombro, que Heracles hacia con su dedo. Odio eso, nunca me ha gustado que llamen mi atención así.

-¿Mmm?- Le hice saber que le hacía caso, pero era incapaz de mirarlo al rostro.

-Oye...- El insistió.

Di un suspiro y finalmente lo mire.

-Dímelo ya Kiku ¿saldrías conmigo?-

-¡¿Uh?-

-¿No te di... suficiente tiempo?-

-¡No! digo ¡Si! es que...- comencé a acariciar al gatito sin darme cuenta.

-Es por... Arthur ¿no? ¿Estas saliendo con el ya?-

-¡No No No!- sacudí la cabeza rápidamente y acariciaba al gato casi a la misma velocidad. Creo que exagere un poco, quizá no debí negarme tan rotundamente a que no salía con Arthur, pero era la verdad... de cualquier forma estaba haciendo lo mismo que con Arthur, ¿Por qué me empeñaba en hacerle notar que no estoy con él?

-Mmmm... Entonces, dime Kiku, ¿te gusto?-

-¡Ah!- El gatito se retorció para liberarse de mis brazos y salió huyendo.

-Y-Yo...- Esa pregunta, No me la había hecho yo mismo, la respuesta a esa pregunta podría ser la razón por la que no eh terminado de moler a golpes a Arthur, o él porque sigo dejando que Heracles se me acerque.

Cuando estoy con Heracles, al menos antes de todo esto, me siento muy a gusto, me gusta platicar con él, entonces, ¿eso significa que me gusta?

-No deberías pensarlo mucho-

-Es que, no lo sé- Sentí mis mejillas calientes.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? El viernes en la noche, una cita, es todo lo que pido, quizá así te decidas-

Una cita, nunca eh estado en una, supuse que si lo hacía tal vez pudiera entender que pasa conmigo.

-El viernes entonces-

-Gracias, iré a buscarte a tu casa... a las 6-

Me dejo solo para ir a buscar a su gatito que al parecer se llamaba Nekogoro. Me alegra que no se enojara que lo hiciera huir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aun quedaba tiempo del almuerzo así que salí en busca de Tino, el es la única persona con la que platico, estoy seguro que esta consiente de los rumores en la escuela.

-¡Tino-san!- había llegado a uno de los pasillos de la escuela, el estaba justamente frente a su casillero.

-Kiku! Hola!- Me saludo alegremente.

-Hola... Tino-san, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Claro Kiku, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para escucharte-

Terminamos en la gradas del gimnasio, Tino escuchaba atentamente, cuando por fin termine comenzó a hablar.

-Kiku, Se que puede parecer algo confuso, pero es solo porque tu lo haces confuso, si te dejaras llevar, tal vez, te darías cuenta de que es lo que sientes-

-¿Dejarme llevar?-

-Si si, no te preocupes Kiku... ¿Oh el problema es que ambos son hombres?-

-N-No- En esta escuela, hay tanto parejas heterosexuales, como homosexuales, poco importa a la gente si somos del mismo sexo y por supuesto, eso no es lo que me preocupa a mí, aunque nunca antes había pensado en estar con alguien, sea hombre o mujer.

-Entonces, Solo déjate llevar Kiku, haz lo que sientes-

-Gracias-

No entendí muy bien lo que me dijo, pero creo que, podría intentarlo.

-Tino-

Berwald-san llego al gimnasio.

-¡Ah! ya voy, estaba platicando con Kiku ¿Tienes la comida?-

-Lo siento Berwald-san, creo que tome mucho de su tiempo-

Movió la cabeza -Mmmm k', ¿Comes con nosotros?-

-Y-Ya ya eh comido, pero gracias, mejor los dejo- Sentía que estorbaba, además... Berwald-san me da un poco de miedo, Tino es muy valiente.

Al salir del gimnasio Feliciano me intercepto de nuevo.

-¡Kiku! quería hablar contigo~-

-¡Feliciano-kun! ¡¿Por qué has hecho esa pregunta frente a todos? Ya no sé cómo voy a dirigirles la palabra a los chicos del club-

-Uhh... lo siento- encogió los hombros, por su expresión supe que él no creía haber hecho algo mal.

-¿Como te has enterado?-

-Todos en la escuela lo saben-

-¿Pero como te enteraste? ¡¿Quien te lo dijo?- comencé a entrar en pánico.

-Uhh... bueno Lovino me dijo a mí, cuando Antonio le conto lo que había pasado, y yo... le dije... a Ludwig-

-¡¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¡Uwaaa! ¡Lo siento lo siento! perdóname Kiku-

Miraba a todos lados en el pasillo, ahora sentía que todos me observaban, estoy entre los chismes y platicas de la escuela, no quiero.

-En verdad... lo siento-

-No lo culpes Kiku, el solo me conto a mí, quienes se han encargado de expandir la... "noticia", fueron Francis y Antonio-

Ludwig-san coloco una mano en mi hombro, ni siquiera note cuando había llegado, pero por lo que me dijo supe que había oído la conversación.

-Discúlpame-

-... esta bien Ludwig-san- Miraba sobre mi hombro a Ludwig -Feliciano-kun, no fue tu culpa, no te preocupes mas-

Poco a poco me fui calmando, lo echo echo esta ¿cierto?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ludwig y Feliciano me invitaron a pasar el resto del almuerzo con ellos.  
Estábamos en el jardín, con el hermano de Feliciano, Antonio, Vash y su hermanita, me divierte la forma en que Vash busca como proteger a su pequeña hermana.

-Bien ¿Que tal una pistola?-

-N-No no se-

-¡¿Como ofreces una pistola a una niña? ¡Idiota!-

-Es para su protección-

-Eso es muy peligroso, y muy ilegal-

-Bien entonces una eléctrica-

-No creo que pueda...-

Deje de hacerles caso después de un momento, comencé a mirar, los campos de deportes, estaban jugando Rugby... Rugby... _Arthur esta en el club de Rugby_, mis pensamientos pronto comenzaron a formarse sobre Arthur, las clases que tomamos juntos, las pocas veces que habíamos hablado, Yo creía que no le agradaba para nada, y que equivocado estaba.

-Hey Kiku...- Antonio se sentó a mi lado

-¿Si?-

-Quería decirte, que lamento lo del chisme en la escuela, siento si te perjudica-

-Mmm...-

-Se que a nadie le agrada que se hablen de ellos a sus espaldas-

-Está bien... no estoy comodo con lo que pasa, pero gracias por disculparte-

-Bien... solo quería decirte, Francis puede ser muy convincente... y la verdad, Arthur no me agrada para nada, sus cejas son molestas-

Ese último comentario me hizo sonreír, asenté con la cabeza. Antonio es muy amigable y de todas las personas, Arthur es quien no le agrada.

Ya casi acababa el almuerzo, Alfred llego mientras seguía platicando con los demás y me jalo del brazo hasta que nos alejáramos

Llegamos a los pasillos.

-¡Alfred-san!-

-Kiku, habla con Arthur-

-¿Que?-

-Está enfermo y no vino a la escuela, le gustara oír tu voz-

-No se...-

Pero no me escucho, ya tenía el telefono en la mano esperado a que entrara la llamada.

-Tómalo- me dio el teléfono, supuse que podría preguntarle sobre su hombro y como se encontraba por lo que paso ayer… por fin contesto.

-¡Maldita sea ya deja de llamarme!-

-Ah!– me asusto un poco y me separe del teléfono.

-¿Te grito? Pensó que era yo… anda dile algo, al menos no ha colgado-

-Está bien… ¿Arthur-san?-

-¡¿Kiku?-

- Uhmm… si… Alfred-san me dijo que estabas enfermo-

-Ah! Si pero creo que es una de esos resfriados de un solo día-

-Mmm… ¿Como esta tu hombro?- Alfred me miro con curiosidad.

-Todavía me duele, pero solo un poco-

-¿Y la piernas?-

-Esas no me duelen-

Ahora Alfred me miraba en shock

-¿Hombro, Piernas?... ¡¿Que le paso? ¡No me dijo nada anoche!-

-¡ESTOY BIEN ALFRED!- Todavía tenía el auricular en mi oído, y el grito me lastimo

-Arthur-san no grites en mi oído-

-¡Lo siento!-

Alfred tomo su teléfono de vuelta.

-¡Oye! Pero si estas bien ¿no?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te lastimaste?… ¿he? ¿Qué te paso?-

Se veía muy preocupado, era seguro que me preguntaría algo.

-Está bien… voy a ir a tu casa cuando terminen las clases ¿oíste?... ¡¿Oíste?... ¡rayos ya colgó!-

Después de guardar su teléfono, se fijo en mí, me puso muy nervioso su mirada.

-¿Que le paso?-

-Fue un accidente, no fue mi intención...-

-¡¿Que le paso entonces?- Alzo la voz, más que curiosidad su tono de voz mostraba preocupación.

-Ayer... el insistió en hablar conmigo, pero yo no quería hablar con el... fue por instinto, el llego por detrás y lo tire al piso-

-... Mmmm-

RING~

El almuerzo había terminado, Alfred me tomo del brazo

-Vamos a ir a su casa al salir de clases-

-¡Yo no tengo por qué ir!- proteste.

-Bien está enfermo...- dejo salir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -y también herido por tu culpa, el solo quería hablar contigo, y ahora está enfermo y herido, no pudo verte hoy... deberías ser un poco consid...- moví mi brazo bruscamente para que me soltara.

-¡¿Por qué debo sentirme culpable por ello? ¡De repente comienza a acosarme de la nada, él ni siquiera me hablaba, no me miraba, no me saludaba! ¡¿Dime por qué crees que yo debería ser considerado?-

-...-

Inhale algo de aire -Debo irme a clases- pero de nuevo no me dejo ir.

-No digo que debieras sentirte culpable, solo creí que, ya habrías estado al menos un poco allegado a él-

-Creíste mal-

-Ven...- no me soltaba el brazo.

Me llevo a la azotea, nunca había subido a allí, hay una gran vista de la ciudad. Alfred se sentó y me jalo hacia abajo para que también lo hiciera. No dijo nada unos minutos, solo observaba las nubes, y yo solo lo observaba a él, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Arthur siempre viene aquí cuando tiene problemas, lo tranquiliza-

-¿Esto querías mostrarme?-

-No- lo mire intrigado -¿Recuerdas cuando estaba en el club de Karate? antes de que decidiera salirme-

_De que te expulsaran_ -Si-

-El primer día de demostración que tuvimos, le pedí... más bien, le rogué a Arthur que fuera a verme... al principio se negó, pero logre convencerlo. Después de eso, no tuve que pedirle que regresara a verme, el iba a todas las demostraciones, luego deje el club, pero el siguió asistiendo sin falta. Al principio creí que a quien iba a ver era a mí, y que solo le gustaba el karate, pero ahora veo que en realidad... el iba a verte-

Me quede sin palabras… ¿Acaso era cierto, Arthur me ha tenido en cuenta desde hace tanto?

Continuo hablando al ver que no dije nada –Aquel día… en que Heracles te beso, el estaba ahí, lo presencio todo… si tan solo lo hubieras visto, estaba tan triste. Me lo conto todo, ni siquiera yo sabía como se sentía por ti-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué siente por mí?-

Sonrió levemente, se veía… triste.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a el? No los molestare esta vez-

-…- ¿Se refirió a la noche en el armario cierto? –Está bien, pero solo un momento- No creí que fuera necesario quedarme por mucho, después de todo el me dijo que estaba bien.

-¡Bien! Arthur estará feliz-

Alfred cuida mucho de Arthur… _me pregunto… bueno, no importa._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al finalizar las clases, Alfred me esperaba en mi casillero. Pasamos a una farmacia antes de llegar a su casa, lo bueno es que esta cerca de la escuela, aproveche para comprar unas tiras para la fiebre.

-Ya casi llegamos-

Nos paramos en frente de su puerta, creí que Alfred tocaría el timbre, pero solo saco unas llaves de su bolsillo.

-¡Ah!-

-Uhh… ¿que?- abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara

-¿Tienes las llaves de su casa?-

-Pues si, me dio una copia extra, dice que es muy molesto tener que atender la puerta para dejarme entrar- cerró la puerta tras de él una vez dentro.

-…Ya veo, en verdad son muy unidos-

-Pues... soy su mejor amigo-

Sonreí –Esta algo obscuro-

-Si, un poco prenderé la luz… ¿uh?- Alfred se detuvo y se dirigió al sillón

-Arthur-

-Mmm…-

Arthur estaba durmiendo en el sillón, no es un buen lugar para dormir si estas enfermo. No se veía tan bien como me había dicho, Alfred midió su temperatura con su mano

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre, no deberías estar aquí en la sala, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Mal… quizá?-

-Ya ya, incluso enfermo te pones así-

-No deberías preguntar estupideces-

-Traje a alguien para ver si así te sientes mejor…-

Se levanto de golpe, pero regreso de nuevo al sillón inconsciente, está peor de lo que creí.

-Por dios, no sabe cuidarse el mismo... Kiku ayúdame, siéntate aquí- Alfred cargaba de Arthur mientras me señalaba un extremo del sillón.

-Uhh… si-

Lo recostó en el sillón de nuevo y coloco su cabeza en mis piernas, ¡lo hizo a propósito! Lo sé, Lo mire.

-El pesa mucho, es mejor si te encargas de él, que tener que subirlo inconsciente hasta su habitación ¿no?-

Solo suspire, esperaba una respuesta así.

-Bien, cuídalo… me muero de hambre, voy a ver que tiene en la cocina-

_Incluso se come su comida…_

Arthur comenzó a reaccionar, de verdad esta mal, me pregunto si ha tomado algo para la fiebre.

-Arthur-san…- Abrió los ojos lentamente y se levanto después de unos segundos, se sostenía la cabeza, debía tener dolor de cabeza igual.

–Me alegra que decidieras venir a verme también-

Me sentí algo mal cuando me dijo eso, Alfred insistió tanto en que fuera a su casa que termine accediendo…

-…Si-

-¡Encontré esto!- Alfred regreso a la sala comiendo un sándwich.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Eso era mío, ya no hay mas comida en mi casa!-

-Arthur-san ¿no has comido?-

-Uhh … no en todo el día-

-¡Con razón estas tan débil!, estas enfermo y con el estomago vacio-

-Tenía el estomago revuelto, no podía comer nada idiota-

Comenzaron a pelear, creo que lo hacen muy seguido, pero Arthur tenía clavada una de sus manos con la que se sostenía en mi pierna, y ya comenzaba a lastimarme.

-¡Bien en ese caso iré a comprarte unas hamburguesas! El Mc Donald's no está lejos-

-No quiero esas asquerosas hamburguesas ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-Arthur-san- trate de llamar su atención.

-¡¿Y que mas quieres comer? ¡Vengo a ayudarte por que estas enfermo y te portas como un ingrato! El Mc Donald's es lo más cerca que hay, no pienso caminar un metro más que eso-

-¡¿Por qué siempre…-

-Arthur-san- lo intente una vez más, esta vez me escucho

-Ah, perdón Kiku ¿Quieres decir algo?-

-Tu mano…-

-¿Qué?... ¡Lo siento!-

Por fin quito su mano –Arthur-san, está bien si te recuestas de nuevo, estas algo débil- se quedo viéndome un rato, siempre hace eso, ahora que lo noto.

Alfred le pregunto de nuevo que quería de comer, pero se rio de la respuesta de Arthur y salió.

Esperaba que nos quedáramos en silencio, no quería hablar con el realmente. Pero sentía su mirada y me puse nervioso, con mi manos tape sus ojos, tome como pretexto medir su temperatura

-T-Traje algo… para la fiebre-

-¿Mmm?-

Saque una de las bandas y se la puse en la frente, enseguida demostró sentirse mas cómodo.

-¿Mejor?-

-Gracias-

Me preguntó como me fue en el día, no mencione lo de Heracles y los chismes en la escuela por obvias razones, pero en definitiva se veía interesado incluso me hizo algunas preguntas más sobre la plática de Vash y la forma de proteger a su hermana.

Se levanto para estirarse, si tenía fuerzas, en ese caso era mejor que estuviera acostado en su cama.

-¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?

-¿Ehh?-

-El sillón no es un buen lugar para descansar-

-Está bien-

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, me pregunto dónde estaba su hermano, ya era tarde como para que siguiera en la escuela.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No podía creer lo que veía, por todos lados, posters sobre trolls, duendes, unicornios y hadas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Arthur además de las tazas coleccionara cosas de seres sobrenaturales.

-Arthur-san, no sabía que te gustaran esas cosas-

-¿Cómo que "esas" cosas?-

-Bueno es que …-

-Todos se burlan cuando ven mi habitación, pero si los unicornios son muy lindos no sé por qué se burlan, ¿a quién no le pueden gustar?-

No pude evitar comenzar a reírme -E-Es que… pft… ahahaha! Lo siento- ahaha l-lo siento pero… es lindo- es lindo que le parezca extraño las reacciones de la gente cuando se enteran de esto, intente calmarme un poco, creo que se enojo.

-Como sea-

-Tienes muchos libros- cambie de tema, aunque era cierto su librero estaba lleno de miles de libros de los cuales desconocía a los autores -Shakespeare- fue el único que reconocí

-Si ¿Te gustan sus obras?-

-Macbeth me gusta mucho, aunque es la única que he leído-

Arthur se encontraba en la cama por fin, me senté a su lado, en la orilla. Estaba tranquilo, _Si estar con Arthur fuera así siempre… quizás…_

Algo rozo mi mano, me asusto e intente quitarla, eso solo ocasiono que él me jalara. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello ¿Debía levantarme?, su hombro aun estaba adolorido, podía sentirlo, estaba hinchado, si lo hacía quizá lo lastimaría, sus manos sostenían mis hombros, y de nuevo volví a sentir que mi estomago se hacía nudos.

Debía… dejarme llevar, como dijo Tino ¿Cierto?, Me levante lentamente, para que Arthur no me detuviera, lo mire a los ojos, estaba seguro que mi rostro se había teñido de rojo como el suyo. Intente que fuera rápido, lo bese, pero Arthur intensifico el beso.

Pienso que el dar un simple beso a tener la lengua de alguien más en la boca es un cambio muy drástico, pero en ese momento no me importo, intente imitar los movimientos que hacía, y evitar que nuestros dientes chocaran, poco a poco dejo de sentirse incomodo. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, se sentía bien.

-¡ARTHUR! ¡KIKU!-

Alfred, grito desde la sala. Me separe de Arthur y me aleje. No, No estaba bien, ¿Cierto? Hacer algo así, cuando… Heracles también…

-¡Oí! Kiku… ¡Kiku!-

Arthur intento hacerme regresar, pero, solo me pare en la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo, esperando impaciente a que Alfred subiera.

-¡Bien! No tuve que caminar mucho, espero que muestres algo de gratitud Arthur- Alfred decía mientras me jalaba de regreso al lado de la cama, Arthur me miro, pero al estar Alfred allí ya no dijo nada más.

-¡Maldita sea Alfred! ¡Te dije que no quería tus asquerosas hamburguesas!-

-¡Dijiste que no querías de Mc Donald's, y no te traje de Mc Donald's!-

-No me refería a eso…-

-Bueno es lo único que hay así que si no quieres pues que mal-

Arthur se comió su hamburguesa a regañadientes, aunque la escena de ellos peleando de nuevo es graciosa, no dije nada por un buen rato.

Pronto Alfred comenzó a hablar de sus restaurantes favoritos (la mayoría de hamburguesas) y de cómo una vez salió con Feliciano, Ludwig, Matthew, Natalia e Iván.

-Y ese Iván, como asusta a todos convence a Feliciano de dudar de mi, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Dudar de mi!-

-Si… tu nunca cometes un error… ¿Quién podría?-

-Lo sé ¿Cierto?-

Creo que Alfred no entiende muy bien el sarcasmo.

-Como sea, terminaron pidiendo 10 hamburguesas ¡solo para mí! Debiste ver sus caras cuando termine la última, los deje impresionados-

-Si… por supuesto que si- Arthur se cubría el rostro… ¿pena ajena? Yo diría.

Se hacía tarde y ya no quería seguir allí, quizá Tino tenga razón, yo solo hago que esto se vuelva tan complicado.

-Alfred-san… Arthur… san, debo irme ya, tengo que hacer la cena en mi casa esta noche-

-Pero…-

-Espero que te sientas mejor- Lo mire brevemente, me siento extraño, no está bien llegar así de lejos con él, si no logro decidir o entender que es lo que quiero.

¿Quiero estar con Arthur o con Heracles? O simplemente, no quiero estar con alguien, no lo sé.

Al llegar a casa Yao ya estaba allí esperando por mí, la cena ya estaba hecha.

-¡Kiku! Era tu turno de hacer la cena hoy ¿Dónde rayos estabas?-

-Es que, un amigo se enfermo, solo fui a ver como estaba-

Ambos me dedicaron una mirada extraña, nunca había traído un amigo a casa, o visitado a alguien, para ellos es como si no tuviera amigos.

-Últimamente has estado algo raro- Los comentarios y observaciones de Xian no ayudan mucho esta vez.

-¿Es así-aru?-

-… No-

-Mañana harás la cena Kiku-

-Pero ni siquiera vas a llegar a cenar-

-Pues harás la cena para Xian-

-En realidad… voy a quedarme en casa de un amigo- Ambos Yao y yo lo miramos intrigados.

-noche de videojuegos- Nos dijo.

-¡Bien! No me importa-aru, al regresar a casa en la madrugada voy a ver la comida que hiciste-

-Está bien-

-Y… Y… Te vas a dormir sin cenar ya que al parecer no planeabas hacerla-

-Está bien, la verdad es que no tengo hambre-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ah no! Entonces vas a comer-aru, ¡Hey regresa aquí!... ¡Kikuuuu!-

Entre a mi habitación, deje de escuchar los gritos de Yao intentando demostrar autoridad después de un rato, tengo que bañarme.

Mañana va a ser un día… en realidad, no tengo idea. 


	5. ¡Renuncio!

La escuela empezó con un ramo de claveles

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundido a Heracles

-Son para ti-

Las tome lentamente, claveles blancos, son muy bonitos.

-G-Gracias- intente esconder mi rostro tras las flores, me apenaba mucho que la gente me viera con ellas y que Heracles hiciera ese detalle por mi…

-Son un regalo… por aceptar salir a cenar mañana-

-Ah… si, gracias-

Cuando aleje el ramo de mi rostro, el de Heracles estaba justo frente al mío. Mire al piso, me pone muy nervioso…

-Te sonrojas mucho… te ves lindo así-

-…- Me ofendí por eso, no soy lindo… –Heracles-san, no puedo quedarme con el ramo todo el día, lo dejare en mi casillero-

-Hmm... esta bien-

Ya me había aburrido, nunca antes me había aburrido en la escuela, todo estaba tranquilo, no había nadie que me hablara o me molestara… supongo que eso está bien… _pero ¿Por qué estoy tan aburrido?_

La hora del almuerzo tardo en llegar para mí, la cafetería estaba llena, no me pareció comer allí, después de todo, hoy si había llevado mi almuerzo.

No disfrute mucho tiempo de estar a solas porque Feliciano se acerco al verme en el jardín.

-¡Kiku! Ven a comer con nosotros en la cafetería~-

-Uhhmm ¿nosotros?-

-Ahh si, te vi cuando te asomaste a la cafetería, así que vine a buscarte, Ludwig esta en nuestra mesa, vamos, come con nosotros-

Mire mi bento en mis piernas -… está bien- volví a cerrarlo para partir a la cafetería de nuevo.

Antes de siquiera llegar allí fuimos interceptados por Eli-chan

-¡Kikuuuu!- Estaba molesta, o algo así… -¿No has leído Jounjo?-

-¿Qué? Ehh pues no, no tenía pensado leerlo en realidad…-

-…MMM me decepcionas-

-¿Por qué?-

-… Pues… porque…- Uhh… de nuevo me lanzo esa mirada extraña de… perversión

-¡Elizabetha!-

Su novio salió de la cafetería para tomarla del brazo

-Ya te dije que no debes molestar a los demás alumnos- me miro un momento para luego decirle en voz baja –en especial con él, ya tiene varios problemas… no necesita que lo estés acosando también tu-

Le dirigí una mirada, luego se disculpo por Eli-chan y se fue con ella de regreso la cafetería.

-Vamos Kiku-

Entramos después de esos dos, pero ya no los vi de nuevo.

Feliciano me llevo a la mesa en la que estaba sentado con Ludwig y Gilbert también estaba con ellos…

-Ahh… pero si el chico más popular de la escuela-

Gilbert me miro mientras me sentaba –¿Popular?- se me escapo la pregunta, por supuesto que sabia a que se refería…

-El chico que nadie volteaba a ver es ahora el chico de quien se habla más en la escuela…-

-N-No es mi intención- mis palabras salieron disparadas –No me agrada que hablen de mi a mis espaldas-

-Bueno, no es como si tuvieras el poder de detenerlo… bueno tal vez…-

-¿Que…?-

-Solo decídete de una vez… yo voto por Heracles, ese Arthur es un cretino-

-¡Gilbert! Ya déjalo en paz-

-Haaaay pero Weeeeeest~-

-Solo come-

A poca gente le agrada Arthur, incluso al Ludwig y Feliciano les desagrada, aunque no sé porque exactamente, todo el mundo tiene sus fallas, a mi… me agrada… El tiene una forma muy extraña de expresarse, y es algo agresivo cuando lo hace, pero es sincero y eso me gusta porque puedo verlo. Es muy difícil saber qué piensa Heracles cuando lo miro… ambos son tan diferentes.

-Parece que… hay lugar aquí…-

Heracles se acerco a nuestra mesa -¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- no sé porque pregunto ya que aun así se sentó. Feliciano lo saludo alegremente, Gilbert y Ludwig solo le sonrieron.

-Hoy si que se lleno la cafetería ¿uh?- Feliciano comenzó a hacer platica

-Hoy… hay muchas ensaladas… a todos les gusta el buffet-

-Mmm… también tienen sushi- intente integrarme a la platica

-No es muy bueno-

-Heracles-san… ¿sabes de sushi?-

-Mmm si… me gusta comer sushi, pero… el que hacen en esta escuela es muy malo…-

-Las pastas no están tan mal Vee~-

-… v-ve?-

-Ah, es algo que Feliciano dice de repente, no significa nada-

-¡Mmm! Y mi hermano Lovino también dice cosas así-

-Y-Ya veo…-

Uno aprende algo nuevo cada día ¿no? Te sea útil o no. Estuvimos platicando un poco más sobre los modismos de Feliciano, en algunas ocasiones Ludwig tenía que explicarnos de que se trataban.

Cambiamos de tema varias veces y me perdí en la conversación, hasta que una bandeja de comida golpeo en la espalda de Heracles

-Oww-

-¡Heracles-san!- Todos miraba a una sola dirección, Arthur.

Heracles se quito los restos de comida de su espalda

-Mmm… era mi última camisa limpia-

Mire a Arthur… no había necesidad de hacer eso, solo estábamos platicando, no sabía que él se atrevería a hacer algo así.

Una hamburguesa llego a mi rostro, y luego fue muy confuso, Ludwig se enojo, Gilbert grito, y Feliciano comenzó a llorar.

Limpiaba mi cara de la cátsup mientras me escondía bajo la mesa, Heracles me acompaño…

_¿Por qué Alfred me arrojo la hamburguesa? ¿Por qué Arthur le arrojo comida a Heracles?_

Heracles intento ayudarme, con las manchas en mi uniforme, pero ya no era posible quitarlas.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-

El profesor de historia grito tan fuerte que Alfred, Ludwig, Gilbert y Feliciano se detuvieron enseguida. Estábamos en problemas.

El profesor se acerco a Alfred y lo tomo del brazo, luego se asomo detrás de la mesa para sacar a Arthur, Lovino, Matthew e Ivan.

Miro hacia Heracles y yo que salimos de la mesa, sonrió de forma maligna mientras veía a Heracles.

-Todos ustedes, si que están en problemas-

Durante el camino a la dirección me quede al lado de Heracles, Arthur caminaba más adelante al lado de Alfred. El profesor Sadiq algunas veces empujaba a Heracles para que caminara más rápido, hasta que se harto y lo empujo de vuelta. Por suerte no siguieron hasta que llegamos a la dirección. No sé qué clase de relación tenga Heracles con el profesor, pero no parece ser una buena.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer que aquí… Alfred fue quien hizo todo- Francis culpaba a Alfred de todo, pero él no fue quien empezó… creo. Arthur y Francis comenzaron a discutir.

Cuando el director llego al fin, solo saludo y se fue de nuevo, el profesor Sadiq se había quedado a cargo de nosotros.

-¡Ahahaha bien, yo estoy a cargo!... veamos. Ok, ya se ya se, todos ustedes van a limpiar la cafetería de inmediato-

-Pero yo no hice nada- Uhhmm alguien dijo eso, pero no puedo recordar quién.

-… Y al terminar las clases o si es que terminan de limpiar a tiempo, se quedaran en detención hasta las 6 de la tarde-

-¡¿Qué?-

Imagine que gracias a esto no iría a la demostración de Karate. Arthur se levanto y comenzó a hablar con el profesor en voz baja, no pude escuchar que le dijo, pero luego subieron sus voces.

-Uh ¡Claro que no! Todos estaban haciendo lo mismo, pero Kiku…-

¿Estaba hablando de mí?

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya! ¿Está bien? ¡Yo comencé todo maldita sea!- Alfred grito después de lo que dijo Arthur

-Alfred…-

-¡Yo tire el puré de papas! ¡Iba dirigido a Francis ¿está bien? ¡Yo le tire la hamburguesa a Kiku! ¡Y YO continúe con la guerra contra Ludwig Gilbert y Feliciano!-

-… Bueno Kiku, supongo que tú debes asistir al evento de Karate… así que solo tú puedes irte, por esta vez, espero que no te vuelvas involucrar en cosas como esta- acaricio mi cabeza suavemente.

-Ahhh ¡Hai! Gracias-

-Y cámbiate estas lleno de comida-

-Si-

Me imagine que Arthur me seguiría con la mirada hasta que saliera, así que lo mire y susurre gracias. El sabia que debía ir a la demostración, después de todo, si lo que Alfred me dijo es cierto… a él le gustaría estar allí.

Al finalizar las clases Tino y yo nos dirigimos al gimnasio, el fue muy amable en escuchar sobre lo que paso en la cafetería, a pesar de que el también estuvo presente, y de lo que sucedió en la oficina del director "¿Sigues sin saber que hacer uh?", Tino me dio un consejo el día de ayer, pero… no sé si hice bien anoche. Se supone que debía dejarme llevar, pero falle en eso y termine huyendo.

Y ahora me siento como un tonto cuando recuerdo lo que hice con Arthur y mal cuando veo a Heracles.

La demostración de Karate solo dura una hora, y pensar que pude quedarme muchas horas extra en la escuela. Si no llegaba a preparar la cena tendría más problemas con Yao.

Al llegar a casa, Xian ya estaba en la sala con una maleta en su mano, me miro un momento, inspeccionando mi apariencia.

-¿Ya te vas?-

Movió la cabeza -¿Cómo escapaste del castigo? Creí que el profesor Sadiq habría sido severo con ustedes-

-… E-Es que yo tenía que asistir a la demostración y…-

-Ya veo… entonces ya me voy-

Se despidió ondeando la mano y cerró la puerta… Es difícil vivir con él, en especial ahora, estoy seguro que las "noticias" han llegado a sus oídos también…

Tener que preparar de cenar solo para mí me deprimió un poco, me cambie de ropa para sentirme más cómodo en casa.

Ya casi había terminado de cocinar, ya solo me hacía falta barrer y sacudir, poochi-kun, jugaba en el jardín así que me puse a limpiar la casa lo más rápido posible… Pero no encontraba la escoba. Era casi seguro que Yao la uso para barrer el frente de la casa, así que Salí, no logre ni tomar la escoba cuando Poochi-kun había salido disparado de la casa.

Le llame, pero no me hizo caso, termine corriendo tres cuadras intentando encontrarlo, hasta que llegue al parque.

-¡Poochi-kun Poochi-kun!-

-¿Kiku?- Arthur había recogido a Poochi-kun, creo que su hermano cayo a la fuente -¿Es tu perro?-

-¡Arthur-san!... si gracias, abrí la puerta un momento y cuando me di cuenta había salido corriendo hacia la calle- Lo tome de nuevo en mis brazos para evitar que corriera de nuevo.

Arthur me escaneo con la mirada… no me había dado cuenta, que había corrido tres cuadras vestido así.

-Ah… me visto así en mi casa, mi madre me enseño a nunca negar mi cultura-

-¡Uh! Si está bien, me sorprendí, solo te había visto en uniforme… y por eso. Te ves… b-bien-

-Gracias-

-¡Oye! Lo que paso en la cafetería, yo quería disculparme…-

Me hizo sentir mal, que Arthur quisiera disculparse a pesar de que quedo claro que el no tuvo la culpa -Está bien Arthur-san, Alfred-san lo grito, lamento haberte culpado-

-Que bueno ehehehe-

-¡Tengo hambre!-

-¡Deberías quejarte porque estas mojado!-

-Bueno…Tengo hambre y estoy mojado-

-Bueno Kiku… uuhhhm… nos vemos mañana… -

-Hasta mañana- Acaricie la cabeza de Poochi antes de ponerle la correa y dejarlo en el piso de nuevo, Arthur me jalo de la mano

-¡¿Qué pasa?-

-Oye Kiku… v-vamos al cine…-

-¿Al cine?- En realidad eh querido ir al cine desde hacía un tiempo, así que me emociono la idea

-¡Si! ¡El viernes vemos la que tú quieras!- ¿El viernes?

-n-no puedo…- No puedo… ¡Claro que no puedo! Ya e aceptado la invitación de Heracles, no puedo salir con Arthur…

-¿Ya tienes planes?-

-…-

-Bueno ¿Qué tal el sábado?- ¿Está mal? Salir con Arthur también.

-…Si supongo que si- ¡No debí decir que si! Todo se va a complicar más, pero...

-¡Bien! gracias… el sábado entonces a las 6 ¿qué tal?-

-A las 6-

-Bien hehehe adiós-

Me despedí y camine de nuevo con Poochi hasta mi casa, algunas personas me miraron, pero no por mucho tiempo, después de todo sabían que el barrio asiático estaba a solo unas calles.

Pensar en que saldré con ambos, uno tras otro, me hace sentir extraño, pero me siento emocionado, mi corazón no deja de latir rápidamente, cuando pienso en cómo podría terminar la cita con Arthur… ¿Me acompañaría a mi casa? ¿Me besaría?... Luego pensé de nuevo, Heracles… ¿Cómo será mi cita con él?

Llegue a la casa y abrí la puerta, Poochi entro desesperado, como si hubiera querido estar allí desde el principio… y aun así corrió fuera de la casa como loco… amo a ese perro.

-Oye…-

-¿Mmm?- Mire hacia atrás, Alfred estaba parado frente a mi casa –Alfred-san ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Dime Kiku… ¿Por qué simplemente no escoges y ya? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que Arthur pase por esto?- Alfred se acerco poco a poco a mí, me hice hacia atrás hasta que llegue al marco de la puerta, no quería huir, pero la forma en la que se acercaba a mi… era intimidante.

-¿Y bien?-

-Y-Yo-

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes escoger? ¿Ambos no son suficiente? ¡¿Qué?-

-¡Claro que no!- Alfred alzo la voz y yo le respondí de inmediato

-¡¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta Arthur?-

-¿Ah?- pretendí no haber escuchado ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ¿Por qué me tienen que preguntar si alguien me gusta?

-¡Solo responde!-

-¡No se! No lo sé-

Alfred no respondió nada más, me miro desde arriba, no iba a dejar que me intimidara, tampoco me quedaría parado si intentaba golpearme o algo así. Estoy seguro que el está enamorado de Arthur… pero no es razón para molestarme a mí.

Suspiró –Kiku…- Me miro con ojos entrecerrados y se agacho para que su cara quedara a la altura de la mía –Mira…-

-¿Qué? ¡Ah!- Me tomo de ambos brazos y me jalo hacia él.

¡Me beso! ¡Me beso! ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a estas personas? ! Lo empuje con fuerza, y él se tambaleo hasta retroceder unos pasos.

Tome la puerta para luego gritarle -¡Vete de aquí!-

-Espera-

-¡Deja la puerta!- Alfred no dejo que la cerrara, intente empujarlo hacia atrás, pero el también es muy fuerte y termino empujando hasta que entro a la casa –¡Alfred! ¡No puedes entrar así a mi casa!-

-Solo dime Kiku…-

-¡Vete!-

-Está bien… me voy a ir, solo dime… ¿Sientes lo mismo cuando Arthur te besa? ¿Y Heracles?-

-Yo no me beso con…-

-¡No te hagas el tonto!-

"Cuando ellos me besan", solo me he besado con Heracles una vez, pero sentí lo mismo que sentí cuando Alfred me beso, enojo y pena. Heracles me agrada mucho, y quizá solo me enoje por la sorpresa, después de todo no ah vuelto a intentar besarme, pero Alfred no me gusta, apenas y me agrada…

Y Arthur, yo creía que no le agradaba para nada, Porqué siempre actuaba como si así fuera. Y aquel día en el armario, sus movimientos fueron suaves y deje que siguiera, claro que nos interrumpieron y no llegamos a besarnos, aun así luego sucedió, y le deje, fue algo rudo, pero no quería lastimarlo más, y anoche…

-Arthur es… Kiku, tu eres la persona que él quiere, el nunca se ha interesada en otra persona… Kiku, escúchame…-

-Por favor… por favor Alfred… vete- mire al piso, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, no quería que me viera llorar ¿Por qué lloro? Debe ser porque soy un idiota.

-Lo siento… está bien, ya me voy- mire hacia otro lado

-Gracias- en cuanto salió por la puerta la cerré y colapse enfrente de ella.

Poochi llego corriendo y subió a mi regazo, acaricie su cabeza y lamio mi mano -¿quieres hacerme sentir mejor? Gracias-

Arthur… lo siento, lo siento mucho Alfred.

EL poco apetito que tenía lo perdí, así que me fui a dormir, de nuevo sin cenar. No quiero despertar… y tener que enfrentarme a lo que viene mañana.

Quisiera poder decir "¡renuncio!" y resetearlo todo, como si fuera una consola de videojuegos.


	6. Cuando la voluntad no es suficiente

Crap... **OMFG!** **PERDON HICE ESTE FIC DE 3 A 6 DE LA MAÑANA! NO PENSABA BIEN Y HABIA OLVIDADO VARIAS COSAS... AL FINAL ME ARTE Y LO PUBLIQUE ASI COMO ESTABA FFFFF YA LO EDITE X_O**

* * *

Mi cabeza, me duele.

Xian se había levantado para preparar el desayuno, pero me encontró en la cocina -Esta bien, como me había levantado temprano decidí preparar algo- Sostenía la sartén en una mano y la espátula en la otra.

-Si quieres yo puedo terminar- Me miraba de pies a cabeza

-¿Que?- negó con la cabeza -Nada-

-¿Nada?... escucha, te agradezco que no le hayas dicho nada a Yao, pero no tienes porq- Uno de mis dedos toco fuera del manguillo de la olla y la deje caer. No entendía como pudo pasar algo así, me asegure que mi mano sostuviera firmemente el mango ¿Oh no lo había echo?

No es una quemadura grave, y en cuanto sumergí el dedo en agua fría deje de sentirla.

-¿Ahora si puedo cocinar?- Rodó los ojos hacia un lado en cuanto me mojaba las manos.

-Claro...- Me quite el delantal para darselo en las manos. No tengo voz para objetar realmente, ya no lo soporto y no quiero lidiar con nada, absolutamente nada.

Pochi-kun seguía afuera, así que le abrí la puerta para que entrara. Corrió hacia la cocina al oler la comida, pequeño y adorable traidor.

Yao como casi todos los días, salió muy temprano. Pronto tendría que partir a la escuela, siempre salgo antes que Xian ya que el espera a algunos amigos suyos en casa para irse juntos... Salí de casa sin avisarle, ya me siento lo suficientemente frustrado el día de hoy. Escalofríos recorrieron mis espalda al intentar caminar hacia la parada de autobús, pronto estaría en ese lugar de nuevo y lo peor seria al finalizar las clases... hoy saldré con Heracles.

-Kiku Kiku~ Buenos días~- Mi prima Mei me saludo, tan alegre como siempre y me dio un fuerte abrazo -Mei-

-¿Como estas Kiku? No te había visto en la parada toda la semana, y ya sabes como son mi papas sabiendo que Yong Soo merodea por todos lados- inflo los cachetes haciendo un berrinche -No me dejan ir a visitarte-

-Uhmm...-

-Kiku ¿Que pasa en la escuela? Bueno no es que crea los rumores, pero dicen que estas saliendo con Karpusi-

-¡¿Que? ¿En serio? ¿Que estoy saliendo con el?-

-Si, dicen que son pareja y que Kirkland intenta robarte-

Ya veo, que los rumores han ido modificandose mucho en tan pocos días -Es mentira-

-¿Que es mentira, que eres pareja de Heracles o que el señor K se interpone entre ustedes?- Detrás de ella pude ver que algo se acercaba peligrosamente, así la jale a un lado lo mas rápido que pude.

-Meeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiii~~-Yong llego por detrás intentando arrojarse sobre ella, carece de mucha sutileza.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Alejate Yong Soo!- lo pateo en la pierna justo antes de esconderse detrás de mi -Gracias Kiku-

-¡Ahhh! Kiku- Intento abalanzarse sobre mi, pero lo aleje con mi brazos, Yong Soo es muy muy muy molesto.

-Mi padre puede llevarnos a la escuela mas rápido que en camión, que les parece-

-C-Creo que prefiero ir en camión- estuve de acuerdo con Mei

-Como quieran- nos dio la espalda y cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Kiku...- No le respondí, pero era obvio que le prestaba atención -Ni Heracles, ni Arthur... ninguno de los dos me agrada-

-...-

Giro para encararme -Así que ahora que sabes, que no tienen mi aprobación, puedes mandarlos al diablo, se que eso es lo que no te deja decidirte-

_¿Se esta burlando de mi?_ Me daría cuenta fácilmente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero su tono de voz y esa sonrisa que me dedicaba... No podría -Gracias- le dije haciendo una reverencia, supongo que solo es su forma de apoyarme.

-Entonces, que dicen ¿quieren que mi padre los lleve?-

Mire a Mei un momento y ella hizo lo mismo -Esta bien-

-¡Perfecto!-

Llegamos bastante temprano, no sabia que hacer con tanto tiempo...

-Kiku-

-¿hmm?-

-A Xian, le preocupas-

-¿Que?-

-Ayer hablo conmigo, me dijo que actuabas muy extraño, ah escuchado los rumores y le gustaría creer que no te estas preocupando demasiado pero...-

-¿Pero tu si lo crees?-

-Que tal si... hablas con Yao- Me miraba con tanta preocupación en los ojos, no es una escena muy común de ver en el Mei sostenía mi brazo con fuerza mientras el hablaba, sentía que debía escuchar cada cosa me de decía -Xian es tu hermano y... ya sabes como es, es muy observador. Si te sientes presionado... Podrías.. bueno ¿no es ese un mal ambiente escolar?-

-¿A que quieres llegar? ¿Que los acuse o algo? ¿De que los acusaría?-

-Acoso... Escucha, sabes que a todos nos preocupa como podrías manejar la presión..- Fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de que se fuera llevandose a Mei con el.

_¿Acoso?_ Como si en algún momento les hubiera pedido que me dejaran en paz. Nunca les dije que no, no evite los besos de Arthur, No me negué a la invitación de Heracles. Comenze a rascarme el brazo sobre la ropa. Yong Soo no tiene idea de que a pasado ¿Como puedo dejar que me apoye cuando se que yo solo e echo esto mas grande?

* * *

_Me encontré con Arthur en la puerta del salón, me saludo y con una sonrisa. Sentía que lloraría e intente reprimirlo lo mas que pude, debí verme terrible._

_Feliciano se sentó a mi lado y no pudo reconfortarme mas que fuera el, hasta que Ludwig llego y salió para saludarlo._

-¿Tienes teléfono cierto?- Se acerco a mi y me hizo una pregunta, mi mente se nubló un momento -Me gustaría que me dieras tu numero para poder llamarte por si algo pasa, hoy o mañana... y-ya sabes, como mañana vamos al cine- Al cine, vamos a ir... al cine.

"_¡¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta Arthur?" _ La voz de Alfred resonó en mi cabeza con fuerza.

Arthur puso su libreta frente a mi y me saco del trance -Oh si, casi no lo uso, siempre esta apagado... hoy y mañana lo mantendré encendido- en la libreta escribí mi numero.

-Kikuuu~ ya regresee~ ¿Uhh? ¿que escribes ahí Kiku?-

-¡No es nada!- Aleje la libreta de su vista lo mas rápido que pude.

-Gracias, err... ¡te llamare!- Y así regreso a sentarse.

-¿Le diste tu teléfono?- Lo mire apenado -Entonces... tu y Arthur ya son...-

-¡No!- Salió disparado y de forma agresiva, no fue mi intención

-¡Waaahh! Perdón Kiku-

-Lo siento, no quería gritarte-

-Ahh yo lo siento, Ludwig me dijo que ya no te molestara, no volveré a mencionar nada-

-Gracias-

Simplemente no podía concentrarme, solo podía recordar las palabras de Alfred_ "¿Sientes lo mismo cuando Arthur te besa? ¿Y Heracles?" Había_ comenzado a rayar el escritorio con mi hacia atrás, Arthur escribía en su libreta entretenido, me quede observando hasta que Alfred alzo el rostro y me miro, de inmediato volví a ver al frente. Alfred no tenia que llegar a tanto para hacerme ver su punto.

La siguiente clase fue un martirio, mi corazón se acelero tanto cuando Arthur llego y sentó a mi lado ¡En la clase de cocina! El ni siquiera entra a esta clase. No dijo nada, estuvimos sin hablarnos hasta que empezamos a preparar el sorbete. Solo le hablaba para pedirle ayuda con algo, pero deje de sentirme preocupado poco a poco, hasta que me lleno de agua... y harina.

-¡Arthur-san!- Pudo haber tenido mucho mas cuidado, como logras echar a perder algo dos veces... Ah nadie le parecía algo inusual y no prestaron mucha atención a mis pantalones manchados.

-¡Lo siento lo siento! E-Es solo que soy un desastre en la cocina...-

-¿Por eso nunca entraste a esta clase?-

-Pues...-

-Y ahora tendrás que recursarla... es una gran perdida de tiempo, ni siquiera debiste haber entrado a esta... ¿por que...- Su mano había tomado la mía, en medio del salón, frente a todos. Quite mi mano enseguida y mire el piso _¿No conoce lo que es la discreción? No le preocupa si nos ven._

Finalmente decidí mirarlo de nuevo y con una sonrisa volvió a hacer que me sintiera terrible -Voy al baño- le dije enseguida. Me encerré y me senté un momento, creo que exagere un poco cuando comencé a hiperventilarme, nunca había tenido un ataque así desde la primaria, tantos años de terapia casi se fueron por el retrete ¿Literalmente? Mire mis pantalones, solo era harina, seria fácil de quitar. _Se como sobrellevar esto, lo se._

Regrese al salón con la mente en seguir con la clase. Terminamos sin problemas, así que lo pusimos en un recipiente para meterlo al congelador.

-No quedara muy firme cuando termine la clase, pero sabrá muy bien-

-S-Si- Y tenia razón, luego de que el profesor le echara un vistazo y lo probara, lo comimos, necesitaba mucho mas tiempo para que obtuviera una buena consistencia, pero el profesor siempre se precipita mucho con lo que pide que preparemos.

Alfred llego a nuestra mesa y le ofreció su sorbete a Arthur, por supuesto, me ignoro completamente ¿Esta enojado? Yo soy el que debería estar enojado.

-¡Prueba el nuestro!-

-No gracias, tengo suficiente con el mío- Lo mire de reojo mientras limpiaba la mesa, intentando parecer distraído, aunque no parecía que le interesara mucho mi presencia. Al finalizar la clase Arthur se despidió y se fue a su próxima clase con Alfred...

Que horrible... quizá Yong tiene razón y no puedo lidiar con esto, pero si hablo con Yao, no intentara buscar ayuda aquí y me mandara a China, con mis abuelos.

Camine por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que había llegado al jardín _¿Que?_ No me había dado cuenta realmente. Unos chicos jugaban con una pelota, uno de ellos la pateo y fue directo hacia mi -¡Cuidado!- Me lastimo al nariz y caí al suelo -¡Wow! Disculpa, pero ni si quiera te moviste, tuviste mucho tiempo de esquivarlo-

-Ohh... lo siento, debí haberme distraído- La pelota fue directo a mi rostro, no me moví y no reaccione hasta que me golpeo, _¿Y caí al piso?..._

_No puede ser... _No dejaba de sentirme ansioso durante todas las clases restantes, era como si no estuviera ahí, veía todo como si fuera a través de una pantalla. Normalmente esa situación me aleja de la realidad, pero ahora estoy muy nervioso Rogaba a cada minuto que algún profesor no me hiciera una pregunta, que no me hiciera hablar ante mis compañeros.

Durante la clase de literatura, el profesor pregunto si alguien podía leer la introducción a la siguiente lección, nadie parecía querer hacerlo.

_No pasara nada No pasara nada No pasara nada, puedo leer con fluidez No será el fin del mundo si me equivoco, debo hacerlo. _Alze la mano con los ojos cerrados incapaz de admitirle a mi cuerpo que lo había echo.

-Muchas gracias señor Honda, adelante- Impaciente al profesor al haberme tomado un tiempo mientras respiraba para calmarme, balbucee un par de veces, pero logre hacerlo. Me empuje a mismo porque se que puedo sobre llevarlo, no puedo permitirme una recaída ahora.

-Kiku ¿Que te pasa? Actuabas muy raro- Elizabeth me alcanzo al salir de la clase.

-No es nada, solo me puse algo nervioso- Nadie en la escuela, ademas del director, saben de mi fobia... no habia razon por la que no creyeran que solo soy algo timido. Para cuando entre a esta escuela, se puede decir que ya tenia mi miedo bajo control.

-¿Seguro?...- Asente con la cabeza -Bien ¿ya estas listo para leer Jounjo?-

-N-No, emmh el yaoi no me atrae mucho para leer, Eli-chan-

-¿Ehhh? No entiendo esa logica-

-Ehehehe-

-Muy bien lindura, me tengo que ir, el deber llama-

-Adios-

Las clases habian acabado, pero no podria disfrutar el estar solo en casa mucho tiempo. Heracles me habia invitado a cenar, asi que lo esperaria en casa, no recordaba si el sabia mi direccion asi que lo busque. El es bastante popular, estaba rodeado de gente, se me dificulto tanto poder hablarle para alejarlo y darle mi direccion.

-Muchas gracias... pero ya la sabia-

-Ah...-

-No es como si... te investigara o... algo asi, pero no es muy dificil conseguir la direccion de un compañero escolar...-

-Ohh, uhmm... bueno, entonces... ¿pasaras por mi en la tarde?-

"Uhhhhh" Sus amigos comenzaron a hacer sonidos de burla y mas que afectarlo a el me afectaba a mi, estaban muy atentos a nosotros. Baje la mirada, seguramente con mas de un simple sonrojo.

-Claro- Con un dedo bajo mi barbilla alzo mi rostro, sabia en ese momento que intentaba besarme. Con terror mire detras de el, sus amigos (me parece que alrededor de 8 o 10) nos miraban atentos -¿hmm?- se habia dado cuenta que me aleje un poco y miro detras suyo al ver mi rostro -Claro...- parecia que habia entendido y me acaricio el cabello -Nos vemos, a las 6 en tu casa-

Agradeci en verdad que fuera considerado con el echo de que me incomodara que me besara frente a ellos -Si...- no sabia que mas decir, asi que solo me incline y me fui.

* * *

-Uhmmm Yao-

-¿Que?-

-V-Voy a salir-

-¡¿Ehh? ¿Con quien aru?-

-Un... amigo, vamos a cenar-

-Oh, que bien, solo recuerda no regresar muy tarde- aplaudia levemente en señal de felicidad.

-Claro- Yao fue muy permisivo ya que practicamente nunca habia salido con amigos, esta claro que le agrada que sea mas sociable.

Nunca hubiera pensado que me preocuparia tanto en que me pondria para la cita, mentiria si digo que no me probe ropa una y otra vez. Termine usando algo tan comun, jeans y una camisa de mangas largas con capucha blanca, aunque me gusta, la tela es bastante ligera.

Ya casi serian las 6 asi que guarde mi billetera en un bolsillo de mi pantalon y el telefono en el otro, dudaba necesitar alguna otra cosa. 6:01 y el timbre sono, que puntual, al abrir la puerta me encontre frente a un ramo de crisantemos -Eh..-

-Tu nombre... significa, crisantemo ¿cierto?-

-S-Si- deberia decir que me avergonzaba un poco ser nombrado por una flor, pero fue un detalle muy ¿como decirlo?... atento.

-Solo... las pondre en agua ahora, el otro ramo que me diste se marchito muy rapido-

-Claro...-

-Uhmm... ¿Quieres pasar... un momento?-

-Claro-

Habia entrado con el ramo de flores (que era bastante grande) y Xian estaba en la sala, viendome de frente, al mismo tiempo que Heracles entraba -... Son lindas- lo ignore y me dirigi a Heracles.

-Puedes sentarte, ya regreso-

Yao estaba en su habitacion, probablemente durmiendo, pero eso era bueno, asi no veria como acomodo un arreglo floral que me trajo un chico.

-Listo ¿Nos vamos? ¿Xian puedes decirle a Yao que me fui si despierta?-

-Si-

Heracles no habla mucho, pero tiene una mirada muy penetrante, hace sentir que no necesita hablar y que con la mirada puedes saber que quiere, el problema es, que no puedo leer sus ojos, Heracles es un misterio para mi.

Caminamos un momento, me mantuve siempre a su lado, supuse que asi debia ser, despues de todo no sabia a donde nos dirijiamos... y tambien porque me habia tomado de la mano en cuanto cerre la puerta de mi casa. Movia mis dedos entre los suyos, nervioso, se que es una cita, pero no puedo evitar el sentirme algo incomodo, que tomara mi mano asi como asi, en publico.

-Uhmm- murmure para llamar su atencion, cuendo me miro ya no sabia que decir.

-Podemos llegar caminando, pero si gustas...-

-¡Ahh! No, estoy bien con caminar... yo solo...- ¿yo solo? Escondi el rostro y negue con la cabeza -... No es nada-

Habiamos llegado al lugar, lei con confusion... -Hera-san, esto es un bar...-

-Bar restaurante- Torci la boca en cuanto oi eso ¿Y la diferencia es?... -No te preocupes... Sera, agradable- Apreto con suavidad mi mano, senti una confianza indescriptible

-Esta bien, Pero aun soy menor de edad... no tengo una credencial-

-No la necesitaras-

-... Bueno- Me dejo convencer muy rapido.

* * *

En si, el bar era un lugar agradable, no estaba muy obscuro y era espacioso, pero muy ruidoso. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta, que las caras de la mayoria de las personas se me hacian conocidas. Hasta que los vi Antonio Francis y Gilbert... Muchos alumnos de MI escuela estaban allí.

-¿Por que todos están aquí?- A lo largo del tiempo que me tomo preguntar ya había registrado todos los lugares visibles desde donde me encontraba. Suspire aliviado al haberme convencido de que Arthur no estaba allí.

-Francis... se encargo de difundir... la noticia-

-¿Noticia?-

-Uhmm el bar... iba a estar cerrado... un tiempo, pero el hijo de los dueños decidió abrirlo hoy y no pedirán ningún tipo de identificación-

-Pero, que pasa si la policía se entera o...-

-Nosotros no seremos lo que tendríamos muchos problemas...-

-Mmmh-

No sentamos en una mesa junto a la pared, me preocupaba un poco estar en lugar como este.

-Hera-san...- el miraba el menú que nos habían traído -¿No crees que esta mesa es algo grande para nosotros dos?- en la mesa que habíamos ocupado fácilmente entrabas una 5 o 6 personas mas, pero era la única disponible.

No tuvo que responderme, unas personas se sentaron justo con nosotros. En ese momento, estoy seguro, que se podía notar mi descontento en el rostro, aunque me negué a mirarlos

-No te preocupes Kiku, son mis amigos, como el lugar esta tan lleno solo estarán aquí un momento hasta que una de esas mesas se desocupen-

-Claro chico, no te preocupes- la chica intento tranquilizarme también, es muy bonita, rubia y con el cabello corto adornado con una cinta -Mi nombre es Bella-

-Mucho gusto, soy Kiku- mire a su lado sorprendido

-El es mi hermano, Orando, creo que toman clases juntos-

-Si... Orando-san, hola-

-Hola, no creí poder verte por aquí...-

-Ah, si- Orando me daba algo de miedo cuando lo conocí por primera vez, pero me ayudo mucho a adaptarme al sistema de la escuela en primer año y me demostró que no es tan temible, podría decirse que fue mi primer amigo.

-Ya conocías a Orando entonces...- Me sentía increíblemente incomodo, ¿como se supone que normalmente me debería sentir en una situación así? Quizás si este sufriendo una recaída.

-¿Van a ordenar?... que tal unas margaritas?- Bella parecía bastante emocionada.

-Yo... no creo- Intente excusarme.

-Hay vamos, ya que esta aquí- ella insistió

-No creo que... Kiku haya tomado antes- Heracles intervino

-Bien, que tal si pide algo no muy fuerte ¿algo dulce?- Orando sugirió

-Yo...- Es cierto, sabia que soy muy joven para tomar y que quizás no era buena idea, pero comenze a sentirme como lo hacia durante las clases, tenia temor de que me vieran entrar en pánico. Había leído que muchas personas con mi problema, tienden a beber, ya que les brinda confianza y deshinbicion -Esta bien- Creía que fue la decisión mas estúpida de mi vida, pero si había una forma fácil de mantenerme en calma, la tomaría.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Que pedirás?-

-Mmmm no lo se-

-¡Oh ya se! Un Tokyo Daiquiri- Heracles sonrío por la referencia que Bella hizo sobre mi procedencia.

-Digamos que es sabor Te verde- Me explico al ver que no tenia idea de que se trataba.

-Suena bien-

Todo lo que podía sentir era el alcohol al principio, disimule mi desagrado, e intente tomar pequeños sorbos para acostumbrarme, mientras platicábamos. Para cuando ya le había tomado el gusto al te, Heracles me rodeo con uno de sus brazos, mi corazón se acelero, rogaba porque pronto se desocupara una mesa para que no nos vieran.

Mire mi bebida _Me va a tomar mucho tiempo si sigo así._ Termine el daiquiri ya que empece a tomar mayores cantidades. Un plato con papas fritas y alitas de pollo fue colocado en nuestra mesa. Le pedí al mesero otra bebida que vi en el menú un 'Fen Tsai'.

-Cuidado Kiku- me advirtió Orando -No pidas mucho de diferentes bebidas, mezclar diferentes tipos de alcohol intoxica mas rápido-

-Claro, solo quiero probar-

-Bien-

Quizá no debió decirme eso, en ese momento creí que era perfecto. Estuvimos sentados juntos un tiempo y ya llevaba unos 3 vasos mas de cocteles, y sin embargo no sentía nada, solo ardor en el estomago, me encogí un poco sosteniendo mi estomago por el malestar.

-¡Wow! Kiku ¿que haces aquí?- Antonio estaba parado justo frente a nuestra mesa -Antonio-san... yo-

-¿No es obvio? Nos acompaña- Bella dijo alegremente.

-¡Oh! H-Ho-Hola Bella-

-Bien ya puedes irte-

-Pero...-

Me pare un momento, quizá debía ir al baño, entonces fue que lo sentí, todo el lugar se movía, así que me volví a sentar -¿Kiku?- Antonio me vio con preocupación.

-Oh... no es nada ahahaha, creí que quería ir al baño pero parece que fue una falsa alarma- no puedo creer que eso saliera de mis labios, normalmente diría algo como "estoy bien" o "no te preocupes" _Creo que... ya me siento bien aquí. _Al menos de esa forma, por que el estomago aun me ardía pero seria fácil de ignorar.

-Bueno... Voy a salir con Francis y Gilbert, ya hay algunas mesas libres y le pidieron a Francis que buscara mas gente- Antonio se agacho ligeramente -Si ya estas mareado, no sigas tomando- Ignore su advertencia por completo.

-Oh... ya hay mesas libres, entonces nos vamos, adiós Heracles, pasala bien Kiku- Me guiño el ojo.

-Adiós- Orando me sostuvo del hombro para despedirse.

-¿Ves? No tardamos mucho aquí- Y se dirigieron a otra sección del bar.

Miraba hacia la dirección a la que se habían ido cuando Heracles tomo mi mano para voltearme y me beso -Solo esperaba que se fueran- me dijo al oído, escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda al sentir su aliento en mi oído -Gracias-

-¿Quieres pedir algo mas?- se mantenía peligrosamente cerca de mi. En ese momento confundí algo que era completamente normal con un serio problema, pues no me molestaba el echo de estar en un lugar donde todos pudieran vernos, solo me preocupaba cuanto me estaba tocando, creía que el alcohol no funcionaba aun.

-Mmmm quizá, pero creo que los cocteles son algo caros-

-En realidad... no hay problema, pero si quieres podemos pedir... cerveza-

-... Claro- _Perfecto _Alcohol y cerveza... debía ser una combinación ganadora, o al menos eso creía.

Es mortificante el solo pensar como un pensamiento estúpido creció hasta convertirse en lago de lo que me arrepentiría por mucho mucho tiempo.

Mi telefono sonó, Arthur me había mandado un mensaje, sobre nuestra cita. Justo ahora, no queria responderlo ya que fue muy dificil leerlo sin parecer sospechoso o algo, le dije a Heracles que debía ir al baño, habia recordado como se movía todo cuando me pare asi qu elo hice con mas cuidado, no trobeze ni me desequilibre. Despues de enviar el mensaje espere unos minutos antes de regresar a la mesa.

El tiempo pasaba sin darme cuenta, sin duda había tenido platicas amenas con Heracles, pero esta vez me sentí mucho mas en confianza, el alcohol había echo su trabajo y si quería reír lo hacia abiertamente, si sentía enojo o sorpresa lo dejaba salir sin mas. No recuerdo haberme sentido así de libre antes. Por un momento me pareció que esto era lo que necesitaba, pues me la pase sentado todo el tiempo, tranquilo.

Claro, todo el tiempo Heracles detenía nuestras platicas un momento para seguir besandome, se que mi actitud en ese momento solo le daba razones para seguir, pues entre risas decía su nombre cuando se acercaba a mi cuello. Y en ningún momento deje de tomar...

Después de una horas ya no pude recordar exactamente que pasaba, solo algunos detalles...

Recuerdo que ya era bastante tarde, cerca de la una... Heracles me dijo que seria mejor si nos íbamos, yo le ofrecí pagar la mitad de la cuenta, pero lo rechazo... recuerdo haberme parado y caí al piso, me golpee la cabeza ligeramente, aun puedo sentirlo la hinchazón del golpe. Fue entonces que me di cuenta, todo el lugar se movía tan rápido, sentí una presión enorme en la cabeza, mis ojos me dolían y mi estomago ardía.

-¿Kiku estas bien?...- No pude contestar, no salían mas que balbuceos de mi boca.

Después de eso recuerdo estar en un pasillo, fuera de los baños, no se como pude llegar allí, Heracles me ayudaba a caminar... por alguna razón lo empuje (o al menos lo intente) -¡Ya no me toques!-

-Calma... solo intento hacer que no caigas-

-..stoy bien... creo que se como caminar-

La presión en mi pecho se hacia mas grande dificultandome respirar, pero seguí hablando, casi jadeando.

Pronto había mas gente a nuestro alrededor -Hey Kiku...- Antonio y Gilbert intentaban levantarme luego de que callera de nuevo al piso -... Gilbert, Heracles hagan algo-

-¡Estoy bien!- Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, era como si, aun con el alcohol me sintiera terrible al estar siendo observado en esa situación -De verdad...- y así comenze a llorar demasiado.

Y de nuevo muchas cosas olvidadas, pero si recuerdo...

Heracles me sostenía de la cintura, los demás nos habían dejado ahí y yo seguía llorando -He-Hera-san...-

-Disculpame, debí saber que no soportarías tomar tanto...-

-Yo, lo siento...-

-¿Uhmm?-

-Besarte... se siente bien-

-Ya veo-

-Pero...-

¡No recuerdo que le dije! Esa platica gira y gira en mi cabeza pero no puedo recordar lo que sigue... ¿A quien engaño? Aunque no lo recuerde se perfectamente que fue.

Después de eso oí que gritaban mi nombre pero yo ya no podía ver nada

-¡Hablale a alguien o algo!-

-¡Mi hermano!-

-¿Ludwig? ¿Estas demente?-

-Pero...-

-¡Esta bien! Kiku, aguanta-

-¿No a vomitado o algo?-

Supongo que la conversación siguió después de que perdiera la conciencia, por ratos despertaba solo para observar el camino al hospital, batas blancas y luces cegadoras. Sabia que no podía terminar bien...

* * *

Aclaraciones mágicas.. porque ya que leyeron tantas palabras que mas da? xD

Bella lo saque del hetalia wikia, el nombre dado al personaje de Belgica por el fanbase Japones :B

Tengo un amigo gay que practicamente vomita corazones y flores cada vez que habre la boca... es un amor, pero si hablara con el todos los dias me daria diabetes. Como sea el yaoi no le atrae para nada :O

and I was like... _interesting..._

De echo baso muchas de las conductas y opiniones en cuanto a relaciones y citas de estos personajes en el.

:3 unoriginal centric is unoriginal.

No se ustedes, pero la primera vez que tome un coctel fue... ASQUEROSAMENTE DELICIOSO... Como sea los bares mediocres hacen malos cocteles llenos de asuputamadre alcohol y las bebidas estan mas que adulteradas =A=... el caso de ese bar XD...

Me tomo mucho desenvolver los problemas de Kiku =A= Pero una recaida por desordenes mentales no ocurre de la noche a la mañana C:

Kiku a presentado ligeros uhmm digamosle "sintomas" a lo largo del fanfic sobre su problemita de lo que muchos confunden con timidez ORZ Sin embargo eso no es lo unico que agobia la debil mente de Kiku, mas "ORZ... no me canso de hacerlo mentalmente inestable :3 it's so fun

http:/ www(.)fobiasocial(.)net/ansiedad-social(.)php

http:/ enrike45(.)wordpress(.)com/2007/10/28/tratamiento-cognoscitico-conductual-para-la-fobia-social/

Si hay casos de niños con fobia social... y son los que mas se tardan en detectar :(... pobres niños D:

Ehhh muchas gracias por sus reviews ;w;

**maestro jedi: **En serio? ;w; YAAAAY soy favorita de alguien x3

Dejenme reviews... me motivan... ahora me voy a lavar los platos... y comer ya me regañaron sobre algo de quedar anemica D'X


	7. Hospital

No fue nada agradable recordar donde estaba cuando desperté, no sabia que hora era y me preguntaba si Yao se había enterado.

Lo primero que note era que estaba en una habitación doble, pero era el único allí. Busque el reloj para ver la hora, la 1, las cortinas estaban abiertas y el sol me lastimaba los ojos e intente pararme para cerrarlas pero casi caigo, una enfermera entro enseguida.

-Sabes, para eso esta el boto al lado de la cama-

-Lo siento- Me tomo del brazo y me regreso a la cama

-¿Que necesitabas?-

-Solo quería cerrar las cortinas-

-Por supuesto- después de cerrarlas, tomo un papel al pie de mi cama y leyó la información, hizo un pequeño ruido con su lengua, solo puedo suponer que fue de desaprobación -Le avisaremos a tus familiares que ya has despertado-

-Uhmm... ¿Usted sabe algo sobre que paso cuando llegue?- supongo que mi cara de confusión le dio a entender lo que quería preguntar

-Oh no, acaba de empezar mi turno, solo se que se te practico un lavado un lavado de estomago

- Ah, si recuerdo eso... ¿Fue muy grave?-

-Pues si se decidió hacer un lavado de estomago, probablemente bebiste demasiado, aquí dice que el alcohol estaba adulterado-

-Esa fue la primera vez que tomaba...-

-¿No supiste controlarlo-

_-_Si..._- Mas bien no quise. _Mire hacia abajo, hacia las sabanas.

_-_Bueno, eso es muy común en realidad, en una hora te traeré tu almuerzo, debo revisar como están los demás pacientes...-

-¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias! Solo una cosa mas ¿Que hora es?-

-Una con quince minutos-

-Gracias-

Cerro la puerta al salir y me quede solo de nuevo, solo pensaba en la estupidez que hice. Arthur seguramente me va a odiar, no podré ir a su cita, todos en la escuela se enterarían de lo que había pasado y Heracles... no estaba seguro, pero no podía ser bueno.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a visitarme. Tino me dijo que era el único al que le habían dicho, Antonio llego poco después, el me trajo una tarjeta, tuve que preguntarle lo que paso. Me dijo que después de que nos dejaron solos, Heracles salió del bar conmigo en brazos y pidiendoles ayuda, al final llamaron a Ludwig, Heracles intento ir con el, pero el le dijo que seria mejor que fuera solo antes de que todos ellos se metieran en mas problemas.

Tuve que agradecerle rotundamente a Ludwig cuando llego con Feliciano. Nunca en mi vida había echo algo tan estúpido, no recuerdo la ultima vez que tuve que ser consolado, Feliciano lo intento, pero le asegure que me encontraba bien.

Las horas habían pasado, la hora de visitas termino y para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 7 de la noche, me pregunte si Arthur seguiría esperando, si alguien le había dicho lo que paso, si estaba enojado. Debía ser un idiota al creer que se preocuparía por mi a estas alturas.

Yao llego poco antes de las diez de la noche, en cuanto entro a la habitación y se acerco me dio una bofetada.

-¡¿En que rayos estabas pensando?-

-... Lo siento-

Me abrazo con fuerza -Nunca hubiera creído que serias tan idiota, pero esta bien, si nunca cometieras errores no se que seria de ti en un futuro- Me entrego una bolsa con ropa -Vistete, yo iré por tus pertenencias y revisare con las enfermeras la salida del hospital-

Ya estaba listo cuando Yao entro de nuevo y en la bolsa en la que había traído mi ropa, metió mi teléfono celular y mi cartera.

-Yao... puedo... ¿ver mi teléfono?-

-¿Que? No, no habrá teléfono, ni paseos, ni videojuegos, ni mangas, apartir de este momento estas castigado aru-

Mire al piso y asentí con la cabeza

-... ¡Okay!, no es como si lo usaras todo el tiempo, ademas asi podre llamarte para saber donde estas cada 2 horas-

Me entrego el teléfono y lo revise, no había nada. Cuando salimos de la habitación, las luces eran bastante brillantes

-¿Todo listo?-

-Si-

-¿Que es eso aru?- Me miraba, pero no a mi rostro, a mi cuello

-¿Q-Que?- Intente ver a lo que se refería.

-Esas marcas ¿que son?- Alzo mi cabeza con sus manos para ver

_Marcas, hay marcas en mi cuello, deben de ser..._ -N-Nada-

Yao entonces miro detrás de mi -¿Que?- Se veía irritado.

Al mirar atrás y verlo me moví lo mas rápido que pude para cubrir mi cuello -Arthur-san- ¿Que estaba haciendo? Ya no importaba, Si estaba aquí era por que se había enterado.

-¿Ah? ...es el del teléfono-

-¿Que?-

-Tenias varias llamadas perdidas de el, así que le llame, creí que quizás fue el quien te había traído al hospital... ¿Y que haces aquí?-

-S-Solo e-e-estaba preocupado- Parece que Yao lo intimido -... ya que se van... puedo... ¿puedo acompañarlos?-

Mire a Yao un momento, buscando su aprobación, no deberia, pero quiero esar con el, aunque sea solo un momento.

-Supongo aru, pero ya es tarde... iré a preparar el auto- se dio la vuelta -Aveces creo que soy demasiado blando contigo... esperare en el estacionamiento aru-

Arthur alzo las manos, yo aun me cubría el cuello, sabia que apartaría mis propias manos en ese momento -Eso...-

-Y-Yo...- Que le podría decir, si era tan obvio y aun así, no podía decirle -¡No se como sucedió!- Soy un estúpido, sonó tan falso, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero se como sucedió y con quien.

-¿Que paso?- Por como se oía no parecía querer saber en realidad

Miraba el piso de nuevo, cruce mis brazos -Preferiría... no hablar de eso... contigo- intente cerrarme de nuevo

-Entiendo... no tienes porque-

Pero no pude seguir pretendiendo, comenze a llora en ese momento, quería hacerlo desde que me había despertado, pero me forzaba a esperar.

-H-Hey, no tienes porque llorar- Me abrazo ligeramente, me recosté en su hombro para seguir llorando, mientras el acariciaba mi espalda, Se sintió tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo, llorar frente a el y dejar que sea tan amable conmigo.

-Tu hermano, nos esta esperando- Finalmente lo tome como una señal para calmarme.

Me tomo de los hombros -Se llama Yao-

Yao no esperaba ya en el auto -Tardaron mucho aru, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, debo estar en el trabajo a las 6 de la mañana aru-

-Lo siento...-

-Eres igual a mama...- Recuerdo muy pocas cosas de mi madre, pero Yao siempre me dice que actuo justo como ella -Y tu aru... por tu bien que no hayas tenido nada que ver con lo que le paso anoche...-

-Yao...- En cuanto me miro negué con la cabeza, no quería que lo culpara de nada -No-

-Lo siento, en verdad no tengo idea de que paso...-

-Hmm... bien, suban-

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Yao nos ofreció te e invite a Arthur a mi habitación, es algo pequeña, muy diferente a la suya

Yao nos trajo y el te y se fue a dormir, no sin antes regañar a Arthur.

-¿Como se siente?- Me pregunto después de que le entregara su taza

-¿El que?-

-El lavado de estomago... ¿Como es?-

-... horrible-

-¿No lo recomiendas?-

-para nada-

-¿Pero en serio sabes que hicieron?-

-Estaba muy aturdido, usaron un tubo y... lo metieron por mi nariz... paso por mi garganta y fue bastante doloroso- le di un sorbo a mi te.

-No me gustaría experimentarlo alguna vez-

-A mi tampoco, ni tu ni nadie debería experimentarlo...- Una vez mas estaba miraba hacia abajo. Arthur no merece ser tratado asi, no merece estar con alguien como yo, quizá con alguien mas alegre, estoy seguro que por mas triste que este, Alfred se encargara de consolarlo -Arthur-san-

-¿Mmmm?-

-Puedes hacerte una idea de lo que paso anoche... ¿Por que sigues aquí conmigo?-

-No creo que hayas querido que algo así pasara, no es tu culpa... ademas-

-¡SI LO ES!- comencé a llorar de nuevo así que me secaba la cara con mi camisa

-Solo quiero saber... quien te hizo esto- Alzo mi cabeza para revisarlas cerré lo ojos con fuerza.

Me dejo ir, pero por poco tiempo ya que sostuvo mi barbilla para besarme, descanso su frente en la mía -¿Heracles?-

Lo empuje lejos, siempre me dejo llevar, ya no puedo seguir con esto, no se que paso con Heracles ni que le dije, pero... -El no me obligo a nada-

-...-

-Por eso... no quería hablar contigo... No sabia como decirte...- Inventar una mentira así, me preguntaba si en verdad me veía convincente.

-¿Q-Que significa eso?- Se había levantado

De nuevo intente hablar -Que me gustaría... que dejes de intentarlo...- Me negué a mirarlo -Y que dejaras de buscarme...-

-P-Pero e-entonces ¿por que?- Me congele, incapaz de mirar arriba, podía escuchar en su voz, que había comenzado a llorar.

-Lamento haber echo esto... Por eso, ya no pienso continuar... dandote esperanzas...- Tenia que alejarlo de mi por completo -Y entiendo, si ni siquiera quieres volver a verme a la cara Y agradeciera... que te fueras-

-Bien- abrió la puerta de mi habitación y salió, lo también abrir y cerrar la puerta principal.

Tome la tetera y las tazas de te para llevarlas a la cocina y me quede sentado en el comedor, revisando mi teléfono. En la mañana podría localizar a Heracles para aclarar las cosas, debía pedirle a el también, que me dejara en paz.

Comenze a llorar de nuevo, intentaba detenerme pero no podía

-Kiku...- Yao me abrazo en cuanto lo mire -¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que lloras?-

-Nini- Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba así

-¿Que pasa?-

-Soy un estúpido... creo que... necesito mas sesiones-

-¿E-En serio? Si quieres podemos hacer una cita mañana, es mas puedo llamar al trabajo y pedir la mañana libre-

Asentí con la cabeza, quizás pueda tener una excusa para no regresar a la escuela el lunes, no puedo hacerlo. Esa noche dormí en la habitación de Yao.

* * *

Bien ya casi esta este! :D

Ya me estaba rindiendo con este fanfic ahahaha

como lo empeze hace 2 años ( y no miento, solo que lo puse en mucho despues)


End file.
